Ravenclaw (Draco x Daughter-Reader x Father-Snape)
by SophieJE619
Summary: There is a poll on my profile regarding the Yule Ball and Y/N's dress for said occasion. Please go vote!
1. Chapter 1

"MISS Y/N!" Your head jerked up from your potions notes, to see none other than your potions master glowering down at you. You visibly gulped, the lump almost catching on the blue and silver tie that you sported. "Y-yes, Sir?" You asked, quietly. "Did I really just catch you not paying attention?" He inquired. "N-no, Sir. I was taking notes, Sir. See?" You quickly turned your notes around for him to look at. His dark eyes scanned over the words you'd written, before turning the notes back to face you. "Although I'm sure it is one of the few difficult concepts for a Ravenclaw to comprehend, notes are not everything, Miss Y/N. You'd do well to watch me as I prepare the potion, myself. 5 points from Ravenclaw."

Your shoulders slumped. You wanted to talk back, and say how unfair that was, but that would only get you in more trouble. "... Yes, Sir." You said, bowing your head. Without another word, Professor Snape glided away to the front of the room. You sighed, under your breath, and put your notes to the side. It was time to begin potion brewing. You were brewing a "simple" healing elixir. It was not simple in the slightest, requiring many, many ingredients.

The problem was that there was an odd number in the class, and you just so happened to be the one without a partner. Oh well, you were perfectly fine with that, in theory. However, it was a little difficult to supervise the potion and retrieve ingredients at the same time, even with you being the closest to supply pantry. That and there was nobody to correct you if you ever made a mistake. But, that's why you don't make mistakes. Never have you ever made a mistake when it came to potions.

Still, just because you were good at brewing potions correctly didn't give you any protection against the words of your classmates. Speaking of which… You could hear them all snickering at you, whispering to each other in hushed tones about you, a lone Ravenclaw, who just got reprimanded by her own… potions master. Yes, potions master, nothing more. As you left your post for the supplies you needed, you heard one Ravenclaw boy, whisper to his partner how horrible you were, losing their perfect house five points for being so stupid.

"Shut up, you idiot. You were taking notes as well." You grumbled under your breath. "He just chose to reprimand me, and not you." You quickly retrieved your items, and returned to your cauldron. After following the instructions in your notes and potions book, you bottled some of the healing elixir and took your cauldron off the fire. You then brought the elixir to the professor. He took the elixir from you, and you stepped back, knowing that he hates it when students linger too close to his desk. He nodded once, acknowledging your respect for his space, and began to examine the elixir. It was the correct color, odor, and consistency.

The final test was him bringing out an injured rat, and sprinkling a little of your potion into the poor creature's mouth. The gash in the rat's side closed, as if it was never hurt. Proffessor Snape nodded. "Once again, average performance, Miss Y/N." You pursed your lips. "Come now, we both know that your average is far greater than everyone else's. 10 points to Ravenclaw, seeing as you're also the first student to complete it, correctly." It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted off your shoulders, and you released the breath you didn't know you were holding.

He approves: Thank Merlin.

He then placed the vial into a unit with your name on it. You returned to your station so that you could wait for the period to end. You could hear the other Ravenclaws whispering about how you clearly had no abilities when it came to potions, and that he was just being easy on you because of your relationship with the Potions teacher. And what relationship, may you ask? Why, the- BLLLLLL RRRRRR IIIIII NNG! The bell went. You packed up your things, while everyone else filed out of the room. You kept your head low, and it seemed that your potions teacher noticed. "Y/N," He spoke up. "Yes, Sir?" You asked, fearing that he was going to reprimand you for some other petty little thing.

"I heard the others whispering about you, what exactly were they saying?" He asked. Wow, he actually pays attention to what they say about you. That's a first. "Uhh, um," You said, still surprised that he even noticed your life's troubles, seeing as he didn't seem to notice you unless he was reprimanding you or grading your work. "Well, Y/N?" "They were saying that I'm not as good at potions as my grade shows, and that you're simply giving me a grade I don't deserve because of our relationship."

Professor Snape frowned. "Listen here, Y/N. I am going to say this once, and I want you to make sure they know it: You are nothing more than another student in my class, so long as we reside in this school." A part of your heart ached, but you simply nodded your head. "Yes, Father." "I beg your pardon?" He said, arching his eyebrow. "Oh, right. Yes, Sir." "That's better." He said. "Now, go. And don't be late for Charms." You nodded, leaving him to himself.

Yeah, not a lot of fatherly affection there. You blame the Sorting Hat. It didn't have to put you in Ravenclaw! It could've just as easily have put you in Slytherin, but nooo, the Sorting Hat just had to disgrace you and sort you into a house other than that which your father is head of. You sighed. "At least it didn't sort me into Gryffindor," You thought. "Merlin, have mercy. He probably would've disowned me." You shuddered at the thought. Where would you be then? When you saw that you'd caught up to your fellow Ravenclaws, you pushed those thoughts aside and went to tell them what your fa- potions master had said.

"Guys!" You called, earning their attention. "What is it, Y/N?" A girl asked, exasperatedly. "I just wanted to convey a message from Professor Snape, he told me to make sure you knew:" You began. "He says, "so long as we reside in this school together, I am nothing more than just another student in his class." So rest assured that I earned my grade just as you did, through my sheer talent at brewing potions." With that you made your way past them with your chin held high. "Have a nice day, you all." You called back to them.

"You may think what you want, Y/N. You'll never belong in Ravenclaw. You're a snake with blue eyes!" A boy called. This caused you to stop. "You're right, the Sorting Hat made a mistake." You said, sarcastically, while turning around to face him. "Perhaps, you should go ask if you were sorted into the right house? You sound like a Gryffindor, to me, right now: Audacious, loud-mouthed, and narcissistic." You then turned and walked into charms.

Professor Flitwick nodded his head at the young fourth year. "Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick." You said, nodding. "Good afternoon, Miss Snape." He replied. "Is your father well?" "With due respect, I wouldn't know, Professor." You responded, sadly. "I haven't seen my father since I stepped off the train, four years ago." "You don't go to potions class?" He asked. "Professor Snape is not my father. He's my potions master that I just so happen to live with over the summer." "I see that you left your family ties at the door that first night?" He chuckled. "I did, but there's no use fetching them, now. The head of Slytherin house has no use for a daughter in Ravenclaw. If anything, she is disgrace to his name. I really am surprised he kept me, even if I'm not in Gryffindor."

Professor Flitwick pursed his lips. "Well, enough about that matter. Is Professor Snape well?" "He seemed to be. There was nothing odd about his behavior." You replied. "That's good to know." Professor Flitwick hummed, before motioning for you to take a seat. Everyone else was filing into the classroom now, as you took out your 4th year transfiguration book.

"Turn to page 493, if you would." Professor Flitwick instructed. "We'll be practicing giving movement to inanimate objects." I eyed the figurine in front of me. It was a simple figurine of a girl and boy, both in decadent outfits. "Now, as you can see, the two objects in front of you are all, ceramic. So, can anyone guess the first word in our incantation?" You raised your hand. "A mix of the latin root for two, duo, and the french word for ceramic, ceramique, perhaps."

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Correct, Miss Y/N." He confirmed, "The first word in our incantation is duocerami, say it back to me," "Duocerami," Everyone repeated, with you copying down the word and how to pronounce it. Do - oh - sare - am - ee. You wrote, waiting for the second word, though you were pretty sure that you already knew what it was. "And now, to the second word. We're going to make this two ceramic objects move, so what word would fit best?" Once again, you raised your hand. However, so did Draco, your Slytherin friend.

Professor Flitwick called on him. "Mr. Malfoy," "We would use the latin root loco, to describe the position of the object, and the latin root moto, to describe the action of moving said object." "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. I'm impressed. The second word of our incantation is locomotor. Repeat," Professor Flitwick instructed. "Locomotor," You were right. You copied the second word down as well. Lo - co - mo - tor. "Alright, and now you simply point your wand at your target, and enunciate the syllables am - i and mo - tor. Watch," He pointed his wand at the two figurines and spoke very clearly, "Duocerami Locomotor." The two figurines, a pair of dogs playing began to tumble about across his podium.

Some of the students smiled at the childish scene, and began at once to try and make their figurines dance and play and fight with each other. You practiced the incantation under your breath, not moving your wand. "Duocerami Locomotor, Duocerami Locomotor, Duocerami Locomotor…" When you were certain that you were pronouncing the incantation correctly, you pointed your wand at the pair of figurines. "Duocerami Locomotor!" You said, causing the boy and girl to start ballroom dancing. Your friend, Luna Lovegood, caused her figurines to start playing a waltz.

Draco Malfoy's figurines started dueling with swords, while Crabbe and Goyle just made their figurines fall asleep. You chuckled at the two numbskulls. Draco's head perked up at the sound, and so you pointed to Crabbe and Goyle. When he looked over, he laughed too. Crabbe and Goyle sulked. "Well done!" Professor Flitwick clapped, once everyone managed to get their figurines to do something. Luna's figurines continued to play, while yours continued to dance. "Oh, look everybody! Look at Miss Y/N's pair go!" You smiled, and placed your hand for the pair to dance on.

Luna picked hers up as well, and we put the pair on the floor. "Engorgio!" You said, using the charm you learned a few weeks ago, so that the figurines could be enlarged for people to better see. Professor Flitwick was pleased. "Splendid, Miss Y/N!" He cheered. "Very good!" You smiled, and let the figurines finish their dance, before shrinking them back to their normal size.

"Now, how to make them stop moving!" Professor Flitwick said, clapping his hands and simply tapping the pair of puppies and saying, "Duocerami Locoprohibe!" The puppies stopped right where they were. "Repeat," "Duocerami Locoprohibe!" Everyone said. "Well done, now, the same wand movement as before is used, so go ahead and give it a try!" You looked at the pair and pointed your wand at them. "Duocerami Locoprohibe!" The pair froze.

At the end of class, you packed up your things, getting ready to return to your dorm so that you could do your homework in peace. And when you say "in peace" you mean shutting yourself in your dorm with your headphones. And before you say "But, Author-chan! Muggle electronics don't work on school campus! The magical energy clogs their systems," you don't have your phone, but you do have a certain spell that you named after a certain streaming app: Pandora. (For all you spotify and iHeartradio people, Pandora has a pretty name, so you named it that!)

You got to your dorm and sat on your bed, putting on your headphones You then pointed your wand at the pair of headphones and tapped them twice before saying, "Pandora." The song that started to play had to be one of the saddest once you knew. It was called Daddy's little girl, by Frankie J. You started to shake as the first verse started singing about a broken family that was getting divorced. A few tears threatened to fall as you got to the pre-chorus:

And she says,

"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave!

I'll do anything to keep you

Right here with me!

Can you see how much I need you?

Daddy, Daddy, don't leave!

Mommy is sayin' things she don't mean!

She don't know what she's talkin' about,

Somebody hear me out!

You curled up in a ball, as the chorus started to play.

Father, listen…"

Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go.

"Father…" Save him!

"I will do anything in return,

I'll clean my room;

Try hard in school;

I'll be good, I promise you.

Father, Father! I pray to you…"

You quickly swished your wand from right to left, which was the way you signaled for the song to skip to the next one. It wasn't much better. Apologize by Timbaland ft. One Republic. "Really?" You groaned, wiping away a tear, and swishing your wand again. The next song was Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye. Your right eye twitched, as you swished your wand again. "So help me, if this next song is a sad one…" Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess. You pulled off the headphones and threw them across the room. "SILENCIO!" You yelled at the offending noise maker, silencing it with surprising ease. You were good at charms, having practiced the 5th year level magic with Professor Flitwick's 5th year class.

You growled, before continuing on with your homework in silence. After finishing, you had calmed down, as was necessary for Divination. You picked up the headphones, reusing the Pandora spell once they were situated on your head. Finally, a good song was playing into your ears, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. You grinned, and checked the time to see that it was only around 4:30. You quickly changed into some day clothes, before you made your way down the stairs, out the common room and down to the first floor. You waved to any friends you may have greeted on your way, specifically letting Fred and George listen to your song. They liked it, as they usually like your american muggle music.

Once you got to the first floor, you bumped into a certain blonde haired boy that you were friends with, and secretly fancied. "Draco!" You said, happily, hugging him. "Hello, Y/N. How are you today?" "I'm better, now that class is over." "Were those idiot blackbirds bothering you again?" You pouted, nodding. "They aren't idiots though. You know I'm a Ravenclaw, myself. Be nice." You said, latching onto his arm as he led you outside. "Your robes say it all, Y/N. I know you're a Ravenclaw. But you're both a true Ravenclaw and something totally different, at the same time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked, a tad bit defensively. "The best of both worlds, of course." He replied, holding up the hand of the arm you weren't clinging to. "You're saying that you think there's an upside to being a Ravenclaw?" You chuckled. "Haha. If you're joking, that's funny; If you're serious, I beg to differ." "I mean what I say. You must have some very good grades, I bet." "Only the expectation for them is guaranteed with the territory. Which is very bad for those of us who are wizened only be the knowledge we acquire on the streets, and not in the classroom."

Draco hummed, nodding at the explanation. "That makes sense. A common misconception about Ravenclaws: They all have straight O's." You smiled a little. "If only… But, no. Then, Ravenclaw would win the house cup every year." You chuckled. "Come on, the guests will be arriving soon." Oh, you didn't know? The Triwizard Tournament is being hosted at Hogwarts, and word had been received last week that the students of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and of the Durmstrang Institute would be arriving today.

 **Authors Note: I fricken hate this website. ALL I WANT TO DO IS POST A POLL WITH PICTURES IN IT! UGHHHHHHHHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

The black lake that was once without any large waves now rocked back and forth, disturbed by the sudden surfacing of a large ship. You watched from the windows of the castle, as young men came ashore. You and Draco were walking to dinner and you had opted to take the long route. You didn't want to be surrounded by all those smart alecks just yet. Plus, the ship of the Durmstrang was very impressive to look at.

"Wow…" You awed. "Tff. Looks gaudy in my opinion." Draco scoffed. "Says the Malfoy." You retorted. "Play nicely with the new kids, Draco. Please?" You asked, that maternal caring side of you coming right out. "But I don't want to, Mother!" He whined. "Then you can't play at all." You said, smirking playfully. Draco pouted before you both burst into laughter. "Come on, Y/N. We'd better get going or else the guests will get to the Great Hall before _we_ do." "Oh no, we can't have that! What horrible hosts that would make us!" You agreed, before strutting off to the Great Hall with your friend.

Once there, you begrudgingly let go of Draco's arm and went to look for Luna Lovegood, the only Ravenclaw you could really tolerate. She was sitting quietly, beside Padma Patil, yet not _with_ Padma Patil, if that makes any sense. "Luna!" You called, sitting beside her. "Hello, Y/N. How are you?" "I'm excited, I hear that a certain celebrity is visiting our school… _If_ you know what I mean." "Viktor Krum? Yes, I'm well aware that he attends Durmstrang. Do you think they'll serve pudding tonight?" She asked. "I believe they will, it's a Hogwarts classic after all." You replied.

Soon Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to announce the arrival of our guests. "Now that we're all settled in for dinner, I'd like to make an announcement: This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" Mr. Filch ran up the center aisle and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. The pair conversed for a minute before Filch ran back down the center aisle.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you _stand alone_. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

A slew of girls in baby blue outfits danced gracefully into the Hall, releasing butterflies into the air. A large woman strutted in behind them. One of the Gryffindor boys, Seamus, poked at a redhead and muttered something his ear while looking at the headmistress. " _How rude."_ You thought. Once all the girls were at the front of the Hall, they bowed. Dumbledore took Madame Maxime's hand and kissed her knuckles, politely. Everyone applauded, especially the boys. You huffed when you saw that Draco was gawking at the girls.

You signaled for a girl sitting across from him to kick his shin under the table. "Ouch!" He winced, looking at her with a "What was that for?!" look. She then pointed back to you, who gave the lad a death glare. "What?!" He asked. "Can't I appreciate something beautiful?" "Not unless that 'something beautiful' is me!" You hissed. "Now, wait a minute, Y/N. You're not a Slytherin, green is not your color, it's _mine_." He said, pointing to you. "Shut up, Malfoy!" You snarled, turning away from him to continue listening to the headmaster.

"And now, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff." The doors open to let in a line of young men brandishing staffs and striking them against the floor. You frowned, watching the spark effect leave little marks on the ground. " _I hope they plan on fixing that."_ Then they started running up the aisle and doing backflips and break dance moves. " _Show offs."_ Another young man was walking with the high master, and you saw the same redhead from before start fanboying over him. You took a closer look at the young man's features, suddenly recognizing his face. Viktor Krum.

"Albus!" Karkaroff chuckled, opening his arms. "Igor." The headmaster embraced the foreigner. You felt a ball of parchment hit the back of your head. You turned to look at Draco, who was seething. "What gives you the right to gawk over Viktor Krum if I can't gawk at a girl?!" "I wasn't gawking. I was silently expressing my displeasure that they left singe marks on the floor." You said. "Oh." He said, a tad bit embarrassed. You nodded once, before turning around again.

Once all the newcomers were settled, the feast appeared before you all. Prime ribs, roasted chicken, steak, turkey, with an assortment of vegetables to accompany the meal. Afterwards, the main course disappeared, being replaced with dessert. Much to Luna's delight, the pudding was set right in front of her. She quickly scooped some up for herself, while you settled for some apple pie with whipped cream and caramel drizzled on top. As usual, the Hogwarts pie was the best of all pies in existence. Many of the ladies from Beauxbatons were sitting with the Ravenclaws, while a lot of the men from Durmstrang were with the Slytherins. Once again, you caught Draco looking at one of the girls, so you ended up glaring at both of them for the remainder of the meal.

Once the meal was over, you stood up with the rest of your house and left the great hall without even saying good night to Draco. "I sense jealousy in your aura, Y/," Luna said, as you climbed the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower. "So what if there is, Luna?" You asked, curtly, before realizing how rude that was. "Oh, forgive my rudeness, dear friend." You said, about to cross through the door, when it shut in front of you, asking for another riddle. "I am never touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well." The knocker said. "What am I?" "You're a tongue, doorkeeper." You said, almost instantly. The door reopened, letting the next flood of Ravenclaws into the common room.

You then followed Luna up to your dorm room. Once inside you changed into your night clothes and completed the rest of your nightly routine. After climbing into bed, you found yourself drifting off to sleep, ready for tomorrow, a Saturday, to arrive. The sun shone down onto the grounds outside the school. You were nice and warm inside your blankets, and you didn't want to leave them to get cold over the day ahead, so you simply put on your headphones. " _Pandora_." You tapped the headphones twice. A random upbeat song came on, and you recognized it as one of your favorites. You smiled, and half-dancing, half-getting dressed to the beat.

"What are you doing, Y/N?" Luna asked, watching you move in an utterly ridiculous fashion. You make an 'N' with your wand, as a way of pausing the song, and turn to her. "I'm listening to my favorite song. Do you wanna hear?" "Sure." You took off the headphones and swished your wand from right to left, as a way of saying start the song over. " _Sonorus._ " You point at the headphones, the song starts and is loud enough to be heard throughout the room. You were lucky. Only you, Cho, Padma, and Luna were in this dorm. Cho and Padma liked your music, and now you had Luna dancing along. Soon, the song woke up the other two, and they smiled. Soon all four of you were dancing around the room

Once you all got dressed, you were laughing and smiling. "Say what spell is that, Y/N?" Luna asked. "I call it _Pandora_. I just need to tap my wand twice on my headphones and then it will start streaming music." "Pandora was my mother's name! I'm sure that she'd be honored that you named a spell after her!" "Wait what?" You laughed. "I didn't know that! It's just that one of my muggle cousins showed me her phone and it had this music app on it called Pandora. And then she gave me her old headphones. See, she thought I had a phone of my own. Nope, but the headphones work perfectly fine."

Luna was still happy that her mother was thought of. You smiled at her and made your way to your seat in the Great hall. It was dark, except for the goblet of fire in the front. You paid no mind to the cup, seeing as you couldn't care less about this whole Triwizard Tournament thing. You just wanted to get by in school. You grabbed a biscuit, some butter, and some jam. After preparing a jam and butter biscuit, you munched on that, watching as seventh years from all three schools went and dropped their names into the cup.

Then, a certain blonde came and sat next to you. You could see Cho and Padma glaring, while Luna just stared at him. What makes it even worse what that you were listening to _Bombshell Blonde_. You quickly paused the song, chucked the headphones, and turned to look at him as though you weren't currently listening to a song that made you picture him as a girl. "Heyyy!" You said, plastering the most realistically un awkward smile you could muster on your face.

"Hello, what's with the embarrassed look?" He asked. "I have no idea what you're on about." You replied, trying not to blush. "You're blushing." He said, smirking. You swatted at him, but he leaned back so that you missed. "So? How about we go to Hogsmeade together? Mmm?" He said, holding out his elbow for you to take. You looked over at the others, who were either scowling and shooing you both away, or were Luna, who was giving you a thumbs up. So you gathered your things, still munching on your biscuit, and took the arm of your Slytherin crush.

Mr. Filch checked you both off the list, and you allowed Draco to lead you down the path to the village. You were one of the first kids to get there. "Honeydukes, Y/N?" Draco offered. "Yes, I've been craving some salt water taffy." Inside the shop, you took a deep breath in through the nose. The room smelled overpoweringly of sugar, candy serums, and chocolate. Delicious. Draco pulled you towards the counter. "One bag of taffy." He ordered for you. You started to pull out some money from your purse, but he stopped you. "My treat." "Since when are you so generous?" You asked, though it was evident that you were delighted by his actions. "I have no idea what you're on about." He said, mimicking you. You scoffed, playfully. Once the bag was full, the counter jockey handed you the bag and Draco paid for it.

As you were about to rummage through for your favorite flavor, Draco plucked one out of the bag, causing your gaze to follow his hand with a look of dismay. He laughed, popping the chewy treasure into his mouth. "So _that's_ why you decided to pay for it! So that you, the vying suitor, could steal pieces of my dowry?" This caused him to choke on the piece of taffy, before looking at you with wide eyes. "What?!" He sputtered. You laughed. "I'm just kidding, Draco! My dowry is in licorice wands! That way I don't eat it!" This caused Draco to laugh a little awkwardly. "But, what about the vying suitor thing?"

Your laughter died down some, but you still stuck to your amused smile. "I'm kidding, Draco. As if you would _ever_ pursue a simple halfblood Ravenclaw, like me." However, in the bottom of your heart, it hurt so much to say that. You popped a pink piece of taffy into your mouth the sweet taste and chewy texture easing your sorrow ever so slightly. It was enough to hide the longing in your eyes. Masked with contentment, you didn't notice the half-hearted chuckle from the unwitting bearer of your affections, and the murmur of agreement, laced with sadness.

Suddenly, your attention was directed to the group of boys from Durmstrang that were marching into Hogsmeade, led by a few of the Hogwarts students. You tilted your head at the sight. Hogwarts students were required to have the consent of a parent/guardian in order to be able to go to Hogsmeade. Surely, the parents of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students didn't know of Hogsmeade, so how were they allowed to go? As if he was reading your thoughts, Draco replied. "Perhaps they don't need permission…" "Not fair." You pouted. "Should we ask them?" Draco asked. "Absolutely not. If they weren't allowed to be here, then Filch wouldn't let them through." You said. "Besides, it's not our business."

Draco nodded, and you both walked off to enjoy your taffy together. You found a quiet bench beside the three broomsticks and were enjoying your taffy when a beauxbatons girl passed by. Draco trailed off from talking about how stupid some of the Slytherins were, specifically Crabbe and Goyle, and his eyes followed the girl as she made her way towards the door. Your fists clenched around the bag, and you got up, using it like a nunchuck and whacking him in the head. "Oww!" He replied, but you were storming off in a fit of wrathful envy.


	3. Chapter 3

You stomped up the path to the castle, nomming on your taffy in frustration. You highly doubt that Draco was following after you, but you walked at a fast pace, anyway. You were rummaging around for your favorite flavor, so aggrieved, upset, and desperate for a distraction that you didn't notice the Durmstrang student until you completely crashed into him. "Ahh!" You squeaked, some of the taffy spilling out of the bag. You growled in annoyance before stooping down to pick up the taffy. However, a hand picked up most of the taffy before you could, and you looked up to see an oval face with sharp features, bottomless black eyes, dark buzzcut hair and plump (most certainly _kissable_ ) lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." He said, slightly afraid and in awe, judging by the look on your face. "I also didn't mean to upset you so." Your gaze softened. "What? You didn't upset me." You asked. "But you looked so angry, just now." He responded. "I was already angry before I bumped into you." You explained. "You had nothing to do with it. If anything I should be apologizing. I wasn't looking where I was going and I also gave you a false impression." "It's alright." He said, smiling a little. "My name is Stefan Yankov." "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mister Stefan Yankov. My name is Y/N Snape." You said, returning the gentle expression. "Thank you, Miss Y/N Snape. I believe I will enjoy it here." He said in his thick Bulgarian accent, before picking up your hand from the ground where it stood, and pressing a chaste kiss to your knuckles.

You wanted to squeal and rip your hand away, but his black eyes willed you not make a sound. The grip of his hand on yours would prevent you from wriggling it free anyway, not that you were complaining, though. The twitching of the corners of your mouth caused him to chuckle, and you felt your ears and cheeks grow hot. "Would you like some taffy, Stefan?" "Do you have any caramel green apple flavored pieces?" He asked, and you nodded, pulling out 3 or 4 green pieces of taffy. You popped one of them into your mouth, before giving him the rest. His eyes lit up like a puppy about to get a cookie.

You smiled at the sight, and the pair of you enjoyed your taffy together. You were now sitting on the steps with him, talking about Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke shop. "I think I'd like to visit Hogsmeade." He said. "Well then, I have no problem taking you. How about later today, for lunch?" You offered. "I'd love t- "Absolutely not." A familiar voice interrupted one which belonged to a boy that made you scowl. "I wasn't asking _you_ , Malfoy." You said, coldly, a vein in your temple pulsing. "And I was responding for this _new guy_. He will _not_ be going with you to Hogsmeade for lunch."

The shadows fell over your face, hiding the pure anger in your eyes. But the cracking of your fist as you clenched it around the wand in your pocket gave away your emotions. Fear filled both of the handsome boys, so much that the aura was overwhelmingly satisfying and downright agonizing at the same time. "And who are you to say? You don't even know his name and yet you're dictating whether or not I'm allowed to have a meal with him." Rising to your feet, you whipped out your wand and pointed it at the blonde. "Miss Y/N. May I ask, what, exactly, do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape asked, coming up behind the three of you.

You growled under your breath, before responding, "Nothing, Professor." You, reluctantly, lowered your wand, still shooting daggers at Malfoy with your eyes, before you snatched up your taffy, giving Stefan a handful of the green ones, before storming off. You heard one of the three start following you at a small distance, roughly 10 feet behind you, you'd estimate, based on the volume of his footsteps. You could almost guarantee that it wasn't Stefan since Malfoy would probably hex him before he even got up off the steps.

There didn't seem to the flap of his long black robes, so you didn't believe it was your father, but his robes were generally silently billowing behind him, to begin with. You turned towards the stairs that would lead you to Ravenclaw Tower, knowing that there were many corridors to get lost in, You could corner him in there and finally find out who he was and why he was following you. You took a left turn, and another left, knowing that there was a dead end there. You hid just behind the turn of the corner, and when he turned, you met him toe to toe and yelled in frustration, "What do you want?!"

"I want to make sure that you don't plan on hexing anyone on your trip back to Ravenclaw Tower." Your father said. "Oh, yeah, so that you can report me to Filch." You said, throwing up your hands, aggrieved. "Now, Y/N, you know that I don't enjoy seeing you in detention." He retorted. "Since when do you care if I get detention?" You snapped. "You are a student, and while you aren't in Slytherin, I still don't like deducting points from you." He replied. "Says the man who took five points from Ravenclaw because he caught me _taking notes_ in his class!" You retorted. Professor Snape was silent for a minute. "You are the one person in my class that is without a partner. I want to make sure that you do well." "Oh, I'm _so_ sure of that." You said, sarcasm dripping from your teeth like venom.

"Watch your tone, Y/N." He warned. "You are a student and I am a teacher." "And it's a Saturday." You replied. "As of right now, we are just people with no valid role in each other's lives, other than in the conversation that we are having." "Spoken like a true Ravenclaw." He said, disdainfully. "And you couldn't be more disappointed!" You started to yell, before passing him by and continuing on to Ravenclaw Tower. Upon hearing him continue to follow you, you broke into a run. You didn't know if he was running after you but you took a turn that leads to the library instead of Ravenclaw Tower, knowing that your common room is exactly where he was expecting you to go.

See, even if he's the head of Slytherin House, he can go into any house at will. It's not like you couldn't encounter your father in your exclusive common room, so there's no point going there to avoid him. Your best option was to try and lose him in the corridors. You couldn't hear his footsteps over the pounding of your own against the stone floor. As you were about to reach the library, where you could hide amongst the countless shelves of books, when, _yet again_ , you ran into that insufferable snake whom you fancy. (Of course, you don't fancy him nearly as much right now as you did yesterday.)

You groaned, hearing your father come up behind you. "I just can't get away from you, can I?!" You asked. "No, I find that you are incapable of evading our Potions Master," Draco said, frowning with disapproval. "That still gives me hope in regards to escaping _you_. _Move!_ " You said, shoving past him. " _Locomotor Mortis!_ " "Son of a…" A not-so-nice word ended your sentence within the depths of your mind, as your feet snapped together. You couldn't move them at all and were about to fall on your face when Draco caught you from falling forward. "Sorry, Y/N. But Professor Snape obviously needs to talk to you or he wouldn't have dignified you running away from him with a chase." He apologized.

"I hate you." You said, maliciously, as he turned you around to face your father. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, or you wouldn't have smacked me in the face with a bag of taffy. That really hurt, by the way." He said, rubbing a sore cheek. You rolled your eyes, muttering under your breath, "You deserved it." Professor Snape grabbed your upper arm, establishing a firm grip before unlocking your legs. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me, obviously I need to talk to Miss Y/N in private."

Malfoy nodded, and you called back to him, "Don't even think about coming to find me at lunch!" After a dejected huff, he replied. "Very well. I guess I'll just watch you from a distance." "You're not allowed to do that either!" You yelled, moving to walk in step with your Potions Teacher. "Young love…" He muttered, making your face heat up. "How dare you assume that!" You said, your voice cracking. "I completely hate him!" "And yet you allowed him to buy that bag full of taffy for you?" The Slytherin Head responded. "How do you know about that?" You asked, your voice quiet. "Because he said so to that Durmstrang boy. Also, you don't _have_ a dowry." You pouted.

The pair of you walked in heavy, almost _painful_ , silence until you arrived at his office. Pulling you inside, he slammed the door shut. Pushing you down into a chair, you crossed your arms and legs, as he sat down at his desk. The pair of you began a staring contest, which lasted a good fifteen minutes, until you finally said, "Are you seriously going to just sit there and stare at me? Say something! After all, you said you wanted to talk!" A corner of his mouth twitched in victory, before he said, "I was waiting for you to calm down." "I don't _need_ to calm down!" You snapped. "You're clearly angry and that rage is clouding your judgment." Snape replied. "My conscience is clear- "As a vile of love potion." He interrupted.

You slumped back in your seat. "Can't you two just accept that I want to be alone?" You sighed. "And I know you, Professor. Why did you _really_ follow me?" "I wanted to inquire about why you had your wand pointed at Mr. Malfoy." Your father replied. "What's wrong, Y/N?" "Nothing that you'd really worry over." You grumbled. "After all, you didn't seem concerned about the fact that I almost got impaled by Jason Samuel's broomstick that one time." "I subtracted 50 points from Ravenclaw for that!" He retorted. "Yeah, but you didn't seem to care enough to come visit me in the hospital wing." You replied. "How many points would you have subtracted if I was anyone else? Let me guess, 100?"

"Now, you know full well that I treat you as I treat the rest of my students. I told you that, Y/N." "And yet, here I am, a student who isn't even in your house, sitting in your office as you try to draw me into a heart-to-heart." "Am I suddenly evil for trying to talk you off of this ledge you've worked yourself up to?" He said. "What ledge?!" You cried. "The ledge where jumping off is symbolic of you jinxing a boy you fancy." "I don't fancy him!" You growled. "It's alright, I approve of your choice, Y/N. He is a good one." "I'm leaving." You said, standing abruptly. "Sit back down," Snape ordered, forcing you to comply. After all, he _is_ your father, and you _are_ on _his_ turf.

"What do you want from me?" You asked. "I want you to talk to me." He said. "I understand that you may not want to, but I highly advise you to do so, I'm sure that it would relieve the tension that you built up today." "I don't have to tell you anything." "I'm not forcing you to." "Then why do I feel like you're about to force a dose of veritaserum down my throat?" You said, the temptation of tears making your eyes glassy. Snape stood up, and you did as well, not wanting to be intimidated. He silently snorted. "Such raw talent, just waiting to be refined. You have potential in the art of Occlumency, Y/N."

"How _dare_ you use Legilimency on me?!" You fumed, your fists clenched so hard you were shaking with fury. You snatched up your things and stormed out of the room, ranting and raging and raving all the way. Meanwhile, Professor Snape didn't follow you, for the thoughts he had sifted through within your mind with more complex than any he'd ever seen. The recurring theme of your thoughts was _him_ , probably to be expected, seeing as he'd been conversing with you about emotions just beforehand. He was surprised that you'd managed to contain his free reign of your thoughts to just those about him. Such potential could be expanded to have a complete shield around your mind so that not even _he_ could break in.

But those thoughts that he did pick up on. Not even _he_ could possibly understand them. They were inconsistent, yet he knew that she couldn't possibly have _that_ much raw power in her abilities, and she surely hadn't been trained in the art of Occlumency, yet. Whenever he was enforcing their student-teacher relationship, he sensed the aura of sadness in her thoughts, but whenever he was trying to be a fatherly figure towards her, he sensed a flare of anger, especially now, as she put up those walls around her mind. The mental walls were burning with a fiery fury, and he could feel it so sweltry, it almost made him break out into a sweat.

Meanwhile, you had made your way back to Ravenclaw tower, and upon locking yourself in your dorm, your scream of ire rang out in such a way that the sound waves vibrated through you, causing you to be nauseous and exhausted. You dropped the taffy bag on the floor and collapsed on your bed. Sighing, you closed your eyes and fell asleep, almost as if you'd been given a sleeping draught.


	4. Chapter 4

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I strutted through the halls, looking for Ravenclaw students. Y/N had not shown up at lunch, and her room mates wouldn't talk to me. Not even Luney Lovegood, and she doesn't discriminate. The three girls left as soon as they were done, bringing a plate with things that I knew were Y/N's favorite. She was probably in her dorm. I wonder if I could get in… "Oi! You! Ravenclaw!" I said, getting the attention of a boy with a giant book in his hands. "Get me into your common room." "Absolutely not, Malfoy! I don't know what you're up to, but I do know that I don't trust you!" He said

"You don't have a choice. Get me into your common room or I'll _make_ you!" "You're bluffing! What would a Slytherin such as yourself want to do in Ravenclaw Tower?!" "We both know that you and the rest of your house don't care what happens to Y/N, so why don't you just let me in?" I said, causing him to relax a little. "Oh. You want _that_ wench?" He asked. "Why didn't you just say so? Come on, I'll get you in." "Don't you ever call her a wench, again, you filthy excuse for a wizard!" I growled, pointing my wand at the nape of his neck. "Now, start walking." He lead me up to Ravenclaw Tower, to door with only an eagle shaped door knocker.

"If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it?" The doorknocker asked. "... A secret." He said, after a moment's hesitation. The door opened, revealing a spiral staircase to a room themed in blue. "The girl's dorms are that way, but be warned, the girl's staircase has a tendency to block boys out." The boy said, pointing to a stairway on the left of a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. I nodded at him, and he went off to a couch to sit with that ridiculously large book.

I took one step up the staircase, but was pushed back by an invisible force. One girl with dark skin and an unruly black ponytail laughed. "What are you trying to do? _Slytherin_ to one of the girls' beds?" She taunted. "I'm actually looking for Y/N Snape. I have a hunch that she's in her dorm." The girl snorted. "Do something particularly _nasty_ to her, Malfoy. We _all_ hate her." I growled. "I do what I please, now help me get up to her dorm." "If you want to walk up the ladies' staircase, you have to walk the the ladies' way." She said, grinning evilly. "And how on earth do I do that?" I asked, annoyed with this wench. She bent down and removed her wedge sandals. "These will help." She held them up in front of me.

I frowned. "Not on your life." "Please," She pouted. "I'm just trying to help you…" "I'm not wearing women's shoes! I don't even know how you walk in those things!" "Pain is beauty." The girl shrugged. "Besides, I'll be there to make sure you don't fall." I didn't move for a few seconds, before sighing and snatching up the shoes. "Fine, but if this is just a ruse and you're trying to make me look stupid, then I'm going to hex you." I grumbled, sitting on a couch and taking off my shoes and socks. "It's not a ruse, I promise." She said, kneeling in front of me to help me cram my feet into the shoes.

Once they were on, I stood up from the couch, wobbling a little. The girl stepped back to look me over, before stifling a giggle. "You look so silly!" She blurted out. I flicked her in the forehead. "Ouch!" She whined. "I may look silly, but your feet must be _huge_ if I can actually fit my foot inside your shoes." I retorted. She pouted. "Just for that, I'm going to find a reason for you to wear a mini skirt!" "Good luck," I snarled. "Let's go." I started strutting towards the staircase, which was easier than I expected. "Yes! Strut your stuff, queen!" The girl teased, squealing when I grabbed her arm and dragged her along. When I got to the staircase, however, I gulped.

"Oh, and one other thing." The girl said. "You and anything that isn't immune to testosterone can't touch the staircase, that includes the walls and railings." "Oh, so the shoes are immune to testosterone?" I sassed back. "Correct, but you can't hold onto the railings." She said. "But, what if I fall?" "I'll catch you!" She grinned. "Come on!" She pushed me up the stairwell. "Watch it! I almost tripped!" I complained, balancing myself on the first step. "Alright… Let's do this…" After fifteen minutes, I finally made it up five steps! "How much further?" I asked the girl. "Only 15 more steps to go." She replied cheerily. "15?!" I cried. "It's going to take an hour for me to get up these steps at this rate!" "I understand, but if you go any faster, you may trip!" She said. I sighed. "You know what? I'm willing to take that risk!" I declared, running up the staircase.

On the last step, I stumbled. I braced for the force field to send me flying back down, but it never did. I sighed. "Thank Merlin." The girl said. "I was scared you were going to slip." "Thank you for your concern, can I take these shoes off, now?" I asked, annoyed. "Sure." She said. I sat down on the floor and yanked off the shoes. "I hate these torture devices." I grumbled, setting them to my left, and putting on my real shoes. "Like I said, beauty is pain." The girl said. "Enjoy your time in the girl's dormitory. Y/N's room is the last floor before you reach the bathrooms."

As she walked away, I called back. "You said that pain is beauty, not the other way around!" "So you _were_ listening!" She replied. I groaned, and went down to Y/N's dorm. She was asleep in her bed, with her headphones by her side. I spotted the empty plate on her desk. She must've ate lunch here. I spotted a journal on her desk. It was a plethora of quotes by some muggle writer named Shakespeare. I picked it up, sat on her bed by her legs, and began to read aloud.

*Y/N's P.O.V.*

"I may neither choose who I would, nor refuse who I dislike. So is the will of a living daughter curbed by the will of a dead father." A masculine voice stirred you from your slumber. You opened your eyes to find a certain blonde sitting at the foot of your bed. He turned to look at you with an insufferable smirk on his face. "I suppose you have a reason to have marked this particular page? Probably feel as though it's rather relatable, do you?" You chucked your pillow at him, growling at him to get out. He just hummed, before turning to the previous page. "Though she be but little, she is fierce." He said, grinning. "The lady doth protest too much methinks."

"Get out, you pompous twat! How the hell did you get in here?!" You interrogated. "Well? Which do you want from me? My absence, or an answer?" You groaned, clawing at your (h/c) hair. "Answer me and then get out!" He smiled, before frowning at you. "Let's just say that I now believe that women's shoes are torture devices and I promise that I will never expect you to wear wedges for me." "Why would I wear anything for you to begin with?" You asked, before he turned his head to you with an arched eyebrow, as if to say, "You do realize how that could be interpreted, right?" Your face flooded red, and you kicked him off your bed. "Oh my God, you pervert! You know that I didn't mean it like that!" You yelled. "I meant that I wouldn't wear fancy clothes just because you want me to!"

He chuckled, getting up off the floor where he had fallen. "You kick rather hard, Y/N." He said, rubbing the small of his back. "That's what you get. Now, get out." You said, pointing to the door. "But you're happy to see me, aren't you, Miss I'm-trying-not-to-smile?" His nickname was growing increasingly true. You'd been trying to control the upward twitching of the corners of your mouth. It only grew more difficult when he commented on it. You flipped him off, crossing your legs indian style. "Why, Y/N, I didn't know you wanted me in such a way." He said, causing you to blush even more, but your smile dropped, and you swatted at the back of his head.

"You are an insufferable prick, you know that?" You huffed. "Maybe to the rest of the Non-Slytherins, but _you_ can't seem to get enough of me." He said, laying back so that his head rested back in the cradle your crossed legs had made. You pushed him off, and straightened out your legs so that your feet were pressed up against his back, keeping him from leaning back again. He turned to look at you with a pout, before turning the pages. "The course of true love never did run smooth." He read aloud. "Oh, give me that!" You scowled, reaching for the book, but he held it out of reach. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

"That one doesn't even relate, Draco!" You said, retracting your legs so that you could reach further to try and retrieve your book. This actually caused Draco to fall back again, and you were positioned doggy style over top of him. This caused both of you to blush because you were practically in the 69 position. You snatched the book and got off the bed. Pulling Draco with you, you opened the door and flung him out. "Get out." You said, before slamming the door in his face. He just stood there, before turning around and asking through the door, "Do you want me to atleast take your plate down to the kitchens?" "I'll get it at dinner!" You replied, angrily. "O! Let me not be mad, not mad, sweet heaven; keep me in temper; I would not be mad!" He quoted a verse, he'd scanned over in those pages.

Silence. After a moment of silence, you opened the door with your wedge boots on and latched onto his arm. There was stubborn little pout on your lips, one that he couldn't help but find to be absolutely adorable. "There are some days when I hate both you and Shakespeare with a fiery passion, you know that?" "You always cool back down when you latch onto my arm." He said, smiling. You pouted even more, but clung to his arm with your head resting on his shoulder. When he reached the stairs, he stopped. You sighed, sat down on the first step, and patted the space next to you. He hesitated, before sitting down and scooting up next to you. Right as the stairs smoothed into a slide, you grabbed Draco's arm and the two of you slid down the stairwell together.

Let's just say that the girl who lent Draco her shoes was not very happy to see you latched onto his arm. She had been looking forward to seeing you run out of the dorms, through the common room, to Professor Flitwick's office with tears in your eyes and some embarrassing curse. Then again, so had everyone else. You sighed, looking at the ground, as Draco lead you out of the common room. Once you were far away from Ravenclaw turf, you realized that you still had your book of quotes from Shakespeare. Draco eyed the book with curiosity, and you noticed. So you held up the book and said, "Would you like to read with me?" After a second of decision, Draco nodded, so you both went to find a little niche in corridors, somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Your foreign guests had been here for a week, and it was now time for the three Triwizard Champions to be chosen. You and Draco had spent the entire week going about your lives and finding every opportunity to meet in a little corner somewhere so that you could read more quotes from Shakespeare. He was so interested in Shakespeare, you were extremely happy that you packed your many Shakespearean play novels. Currently, you were walking to the great hall, while reading aloud _The Merchant of Venice_.

"I pray you, tarry: pause a day or two before you hazard; for, in choosing wrong, I lose your company: therefore forbear awhile. There's something tells me, but it is not love, I would not lose you; and you know yourself, hate counsels not in such a quality. But lest you should not understand me well,-And yet a maiden hath no tongue but thought,- I would detain you here some month or two before you venture for me. I could teach you how to choose right, but I am then forsworn; so will I never be: so may you miss me; but if you do, you'll make me wish a sin, that I had been forsworn. Beshrew your eyes, they have o'er look'd me and divided me; one half of me is yours, the other half yours, mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours. O, these naughty times put bars between the owners and their rights! And so, though yours, not yours. Prove it so, let fortune go to hell for it, not I. I speak too long; but 'tis to peis the time, to eke it and to draw it out in length, to stay you from election." You read Portia's part, while Draco guided you from walking into a wall.

He then took the book to read the line of Bassanio. "Let me choose for as I am, I live upon the rack." He said. "Upon the rack, Bassanio! then confess what treason there is mingled with your love." You replied. "None but that ugly treason of mistrust, which makes me fear the enjoying of my love: there may as well be amity and life 'tween snow and fire, as treason and my love." He read as you guided him from bumping into a Gryffindor. "Ay, but I fear you speak upon the rack, where men enforced do speak anything." You replied, not even looking at the book, for you knew it's shorter lines so well.

"Promise me life, and I'll confess the truth." Draco said, looking at you with expectancy. "Well then, confess and live." You declared. "'Confess' and 'love' had been the very sum of my confession: O happy torment, when my torturer doth teach me answers for deliverance! But let me to my fortune and the caskets." Draco looked down at the pages. You looked down too, as the pair of your stopped outside the entrance to the great hall.

"Away, then! I am lock'd in one of them: if you do love me, you will find me out. Nerissa and the rest, stand all aloof. Let music sound while he doth make his choice; then, if he lose, he makes a swan-like end, fading in music: that the comparison may stand more proper, my eye shall be the stream and watery death-bed for him. He may win; and what is music then? Then music is even as the flourish when true subjects bow to a new-crowned monarch: such it is as are those dulcet sounds in break of day that creep into the dreaming bridegroom's ear, and summon him to marriage. Now he goes, with no less presence, but with much more love, than young Alcides, when he did redeem the virgin tribute paid by howling Troy to the sea-monster: I stand for sacrifice the rest aloof are the Dardanian wives, with bleared visages, come forth to view the issue of the exploit. Go, Hercules! Live thou, I live: with much, much more dismay I view the fight than thou that makest the fray." You said, closing the book and smiling at your friend.

"And that concludes our session for now, shall we continue reading after dinner?" You asked. "I'd love to. I'll even walk you to Ravenclaw Tower so that we can keep reading." He replied. "Excellent. I'll see you after Dinner." You bade him goodbye and went to sit among the other Ravenclaws. "Ugh. Get away, you little sl*t." A boy said, pushing you away. "Ouch!" You said, getting pushed against another Ravenclaw. "Ew! Don't touch me, you wh*re!" She responded, kicking you off the bench. "Yipe!" You squeaked, falling on the floor. "What was that for?!" You asked, glaring up at them. "We know you slipped Malfoy some love potion of sorts. Why else would he spend so much time with you?" "Because he's one of my best friends." You said, getting up off the floor.

"Still. You had to stoop so low for some affection as to go for a _Slytherin_? Pathetic. You can't even find any friends in your own house! Just another thing that proves you don't belong." Another Ravenclaw sneered. "What do you want from me?" You asked. "Do you want me gone or what? One moment, you're sneering at my _supposed_ unworthiness of being a Ravenclaw, and the next, you're looking down on me because I'm apparently _disloyal_ to our house founder's name?" "Maybe we want you gone from this school, completely. Maybe we think that you're not only unworthy of being a Ravenclaw, but a Hogwarts student altogether."

Your cheeks flared red, and you huffed. "Well… it's going to take a lot more than cruel words from people whose opinions I don't value to drive me away." You said walking off to find another seat at the table. However, before you could get too far away, you turned around and stuck up your middle finger. "So, do yourselves and a favor and save your putrid-a** breath, and go f*ck yourselves while you're at it, too." Apparently, you said it rather loudly, and many of the Slytherins (Draco included) made an "Ooooooh…" sound.

All conversation in the hall quieted. "Huh?" A Hufflepuff asked. "What just happened?" The Ravenclaws smirked. "Why, Y/N, such foul language! And when we have guests." You looked around to see everyone staring at you. Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose and then pulled out your wand. " _Sonorus_." You said. "Does it _look_ like I care? I don't like being a b*tch, but right now, I could care less. I'm tired of you all spewing dragon pi$$ about me, to my face _and_ behind my back. So, I have but one response: Counting the number of $hits I _don't_ give would give us all headaches! Now, I would like to enjoy my dinner so, kindly, shut the f*ck up!"

"OHHHHHH!" Every student who wasn't a Ravenclaw yelled. "YOU JUST GOT BURNED!" A Gryffindor cheered. "SLAY 'EM, QUEEN!" A Hufflepuff yelled. "GET WRECKED!" A Slytherin whooped. The teachers were not amused. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled through the same charm you were using. "My office, Miss Snape!" You shrugged. "Worth it." You whispered, before grabbing a plate, piling it full of your dinner, and sauntering out of the hall with a huge grin on your face.

You ended up eating by yourself in Dumbledore's office, while the others got to see who the three champions were. See, the staircase was already open for you, probably because Dumbledore willed it to be. However, you really did have to wonder what was taking him so long. Surely it wouldn't take him _this_ long to brief a triad of teenagers. As if on cue, the Headmaster entered his study… with Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Professor Snape. Your grin had long since disappeared. Just as they were about to start talking, Professor Moody cleared his gargling throat and nodding in your direction. You just sat there, blinking. Everyone stared at you. You took a deep breath and said, "I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to hear any of what you're about to discuss. Should I just wait outside?" "Yes." The four adults replied.

"Well, in that case, I'll go drop my plate off at the kitchens while I'm at it." You said, standing up with your empty plate and silverware. However, Professor Snape had other plans. "Sit." He ordered, pointing to the first step on the staircase to and from Dumbledore's office. "Yes, Sir." You said, doing as you were told. "Don't move. You're still in trouble, young lady." "Yes, Sir." You repeated. The door shut behind you and, true to what you'd agreed to, you did not get up from the step. You could hear the four staff speaking of something that was no doubt important. You had to wonder if it involved the Triwizard Tournament. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall burst out the door, took one look at you, and stormed down the stairs. Professor soon emerged out of the door, looked down at you and sighed angrily.

"Wipe that shocked look off your face." He said, hauling you up off the stairs. "I take it that something happened downstairs and I have yet to find out about." "You'll learn soon enough." He grumbled. "The talk didn't go too well, did it?" You laughed, shaking your head. "No more questions." He scowled, pulling you along. "Yes, Sir." You sighed. The two of you walked in silence like you've grown used to doing. He led you to Ravenclaw tower. "You'll be joining me after school hours tomorrow." He said, letting go of your arm. "And 50 points from Ravenclaw." "Yes, Sir." You responded, knocking on the Ravenclaw knocker.

"I am never touched, but often held. If you are wise, you'll use me well. What am I?" The eagle asked. You sighed, shaking your head in your hand. "I take it the other students told you?" "They would not shut up about how rude you were to them." "Well, either way. I'd say you are my tongue, doorkeeper." You said, bouncing on the balls of your feet. "Yes. And you'd do well not to use me for such foul language." You frowned. "Go hold yourself." You grumbled, opening the door. "Before you close the door, Y/N, heed my warning." The door knocker said. "If I were you… I'd sleep with an open eye tonight. A female with a taste for vengeance is a fearsome creature." You nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. But, I regret nothing."

"Ugh. Will she ever learn, Professor?" The eagle asked. "I highly doubt it," Snape said. Then, the door was closed and you were left alone in your empty common room. You sighed, going to the stairs. "Ah!" You yelped, being thrown backward by a barrier on the staircase. "Are you kidding me? _I am a girl!_ " You yelled at the stairs. "I'm even wearing girl shoes!" You tried going up the stairs again, only to be forced back again. Sighing, you kicked off your shoes and went to the couch. There was an ottoman-chest that held blankets. You pulled out a few and placed them on the couch. At least the fire was still going. You sighed, tugged off your sweater vest, tie, and socks. Snuggling into the blankets, you closed your eyes and went off to sleep.

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of feet shuffling into the common room, lighthearted conversation, and laughter. And of Luna's voice. "Well, there you are, Y/N." She said. "Cho, Padma, and I were wondering where you were last night." "I was sleeping down here, Luna." You mumbled, getting up and stretching until that crick in your back was alleviated. Once it was, you sighed, blissfully. "Why were you sleeping down here?" Padma came over and asked. "Because _someone_ thought it would be funny to jinx the staircases to think I was a boy." Cho, upon hearing this, looked over at another girl, Nanette Desford.

She stifled some laughter but looked down at the floor anyway. "So… what happened last night?" You asked. "With what?" Padma asked. "With the Triwizard Tournament. Who was chosen? Last night, after I had gotten sent to Dumbledore's study, Professors Moody, McGonagall, and Snape came up with him. They made me sit outside while they argued about something. Then, McGonagall stormed out." Cho, Padma, and Luna looked at one another. "Well, Viktor Krum was chosen to be the Durmstrang champion," Luna said. "Shocker," Padma commented. "And a girl named Fleur Delacour was chosen for Beauxbatons." "And… Cedric Diggory was chosen as the Hogwarts Champion." Cho hesitated.

You blinked. "So? What's off about tha-"There was a fourth champion…" Padma interrupted. "Harry Potter." Your lips made an 'O' shape. "... How?" You asked, your eyebrows furrowed. "We don't know how," Cho said. "But… somehow, he did. That Potter really _is_ an overachiever." You furrowed your eyebrows. That wasn't entirely what you meant. Even if Harry Potter _did_ put his name in the Goblet of Fire… why would the Goblet spit out an extra name? No. _How could_ it spit out an extra name? There's no such thing as a tetra-wizard tournament! And, of all names… why Harry Potter's?

"Say, Luna, could you go upstairs and get my stuff for me?" You asked. "Sure," Luna said. "What do you need?" "You'll find my homework and school supplies in a bag on my desk, as well as my textbooks in the shelves, overtop of it." You said. "I need, DADA, Herbology, Divination, and History of Magic, please." You then proceeded to do up your tie and pull on your socks and sweater vest. After getting on your shoes, you presented yourself to Cho and Padma. "There. Does it look like I didn't fall asleep on the couch in this?" You asked. "Luna, make sure you get her hairbrush while you're at it!" Cho called up the stairs. "Got it!" Luna replied. "Here," Padma gave you some of her perfume, just to make you smell fresh. "Thanks," You said.

Luna came back down with your school stuff and your hairbrush. You thanked her and proceeded to brush back your unruly bed-head. "There. Better?" "Much better. We'll see about getting that jinx resolved before we get back." Cho said. "Well, don't worry. You've got extra time to take care of it." You replied. "I've got to spend some time with Professor Snape after school." "Oh yeah, because you cussed out the entire Ravenclaw table, last night," Padma said. "Yeah… minus, you guys of course!" You replied, all of you chuckling good-naturedly. "We know. It's okay. Personally, I was very proud of you, Y/N." Luna said. "Thanks, Luna. It felt awesome." You smiled. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." Without a word to the others, you four went off to get food.


	6. Chapter 6

When the four of you sat down at the table, you looked up to see Draco sitting at his table, alone and grumpy. You looked to your friends, before nodding at him. They sighed and nodded for you to go sit with him. You got up and went around to Draco's table. "Morning, Moody Mr. Malfoy." You said, picking up a green apple to give to him. He just grumbled something incoherent. You pouted, sitting beside him on the bench and giving him the apple. He rolled it around the table. "Come on now, what's wrong?" You asked. He said nothing, just took a bite of his apple. You pouted some more. "Draco, why do you not speak to me?" You whined.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, angrily. You flinched. "Alright then, don't even thank me for getting your favorite for you, God." You got up and began to make your way back to the Ravenclaw table, when he glumly called out, "Wait." You turned to see him forking his hand through his platinum blonde hair. You sighed, rolled your eyes, and sat. "Madman Moody turned me into a ferret." You pressed your lips into a thin line and hummed through them. "Let me guess, your father's going to hear about this?" You said, pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment. At first, you writing his letters for him was a joke between the two of you, but when that Hippogriff put his arm in a sling, he was unable to write neatly, so you took the liberty of writing his letters to Mr. Malfoy for him. The habit just stuck. "No. Not this time." He said. You raised your eyebrows, surprised. "Oh? Why not?" You asked.

"As I was fleeing, I told him that my father would hear about this, but he yelled out and I quote, "I know things about your father that will curl even _your_ greasy hair, boy! It doesn't end here!" I was honestly scared for my life at that moment." He said, shuddering. "I don't want to be turned into a ferret again. That was quite traumatic." "Agreed, Malfoy," Goyle said, sitting on the other side of you. "You bite extremely hard." "What?" You asked, looking to Crabbe, who was red in the face, and trying to discreetly cover his groin. Note the word _try_ , it looked like he was grabbing himself through his pants. "Moody not only turned Malfoy into a ferret, but he trapped him inside my trousers too," Crabbe said, causing you all to flinch at how loudly he said it.

Padma, Luna, and Cho turned to look at you with concern. You could see that they were all thinking roughly the same thing. _Come on back, Y/N. We don't think you should get caught up with three boys talking about being in each others' pants._ You waved them off, mouthing "It's fine," to them. They hesitantly turned back around. "Come on guys, no need to mope over it. What's done is done, and Draco has been transformed back into a student. So! Why don't we just lay this little incident to rest?" "Yes, but, Y/N, people were watching. They'll never let me hear the end of this!" Draco said, digging his nails into the apple missing a chunk from it. You quickly worked his grip off of the poor fruit and handed him a napkin to wipe off the juice that would soon turn sticky on his hands.

"Hey, Draco, if you are ever made fun of for this little happening, let me know, and I shall dispose of them in a way so undetectable, nobody would even realize they're dead, let alone that _I_ did anything to them." You said, patting his shoulder as he cleaned off the fruit's gore from his fingers. "You'll drown them in the black lake?" He asked hopefully. "I'll feed them to that godforsaken squid." You promised, grinning at him. Draco grinned. "Oh, you brilliant girl." He said, smiling. "I knew it'd be good for me to befriend you." "Draco, our parents are extremely close. We were practically forced into an arranged friendship." "Yes, but we had to cooperate, didn't we?" He said before you heard the chime of the clock, signaling that classes would be starting in 5 minutes. You got up with the three boys before Draco signaled the other two to go on to their class.

Then, he linked arms with you and led you away. You looked back at Cho and Padma, who was sitting with their jaws slack, and Luna, who was smiling. You smiled, shrugging your shoulders. Thankfully, you hadn't set your stuff down at the Ravenclaw table. "So, is there any reason why you wanted to walk me to Herbology when you have Divination on the other side of the school?" You asked. "I can be late. I don't care about Professor Trelawney's class anyway." You huffed, semi-amused, semi-disappointed because Professor Trelawney was a nice woman and you liked her. "I see, but that doesn't answer my question. Why are you walking me to Herbology, not do you have the nerve to be late to your _own_ class?" "Because I wanted to congratulate you on swearing out the entire Ravenclaw table." You smiled. "Yeah, no matter what happens, it was worth it."

"So, how did they get back at you?" He asked. "Oh, they jinxed the girls' stairs to register me as a boy. I had to sleep on the couch last night." You replied with a shrug. "And, after classes today, I have to spend my afternoon with my father, so could you possibly walk me to class after D.A.D.A.?" Draco grinned. "With pleasure, Y/N." He said, before continuing to walk you down to the greenhouses. "Perhaps I may borrow your copy of _the Merchant of Venice_?" "But it's so much better to read aloud with others. Besides, I left it in Ravenclaw Tower."

Draco frowned. "Very well, I suppose I'll either have to skip Divination to sneak into your common room or actually pay attention in class." "If you skip Divination- no, if you are _late_ for Divination,- I'll make you walk up to Mad-eye Moody and call him a useless meat sack." You said, grinning evilly when his eyes widened in terror. "Yes, Ma'am." He said, turning and running back the way you both came so that he wouldn't be late, while you continued to make your way down to the greenhouses. You were working with fanged geraniums today. You can't count the number of times you almost got bitten by the blasted things. Sadly, Professor Sprout started comparing you to a weed when you were on the verge of ringing the stupid plant's stem.

After Herbology, you had History of Magic. It was with all the other houses, however, Draco had Transfiguration that period, so you couldn't see each other except for a brief moment in the hallway. As usual, you passed him by with a smile, causing his bored face to light up. Then, you donned his bored expression as you walked into the most boring class in all of Hogwarts. Even a Ravenclaw, such as yourself, found History of Magic to be a waste of your beloved time. You've already learned about the Goblin Rebellions from that entire section in the library! You could quote and cite every single book on that shelf without even having to open one. You don't need to waste your time writing a paper on a topic like this when you could be having a free period to do any homework you may have for other classes!

Still, the informative paper needed to be written, so you pulled out your mile-long scroll of parchment, and your quill set. The other students, minus your fellow Ravenclaws, came in, hauling books from the library on the Goblin Rebellions. You didn't need them. All you had to do was write your concluding paragraph and not let your hand fall off from gripping your quill too hard. _As a result of the mismanagement in the Goblin Rebellion of 1752, the 5th Minister of Magic, Albert Boot, resigned. "After five years in office this likable, yet semi-incompetent, leader was the first to willingly step down from his post." (Bagshot 243) His successor, a man by the name of Basil Flack, served the shortest of all Ministerial terms. The two months Minister Flack held office were ended when he resigned due to the goblin rebels forming an alliance with werewolves._

You set your quill down so that you could stretch your fingers. Looking around, all your classmates were breaking sweats- looking for a quote through their textbooks or rushing to finish their body paragraphs so that they would finish the paper in time. There was still plenty of time for you to finish, so you took two minutes to stretch and relax your tired brain. After your little break was up, you continued writing. _The Goblin Rebellion of 1752 was ended during the administration of Hephaestus Gore, one of the earliest Aurors in Wizarding history. Under his leadership, multiple Goblin revolts and rampages were ended, although many criticize him for not allowing a rehabilitation programme for werewolves, which may have led to more attacks. Overall, the height of the rebellion was over and had tapered to the point of having barely any significance by the time Gore's successor, Maximillian Crowdy, was elected into office in 1770. However, more Goblin Rebellions would crop up over the 17th century, and a Goblin by the name of Urg the Unclean would rise to fame, but that is another essay, for another time._

Soon enough, you let the ink dry and turned in your essay. That left you with a good amount of time to just relax your work-worn hand, and clear your aching mind. Splaying your hands out on the table, you shut your eyes with a relieved sigh. In all honesty, however, your stomach knew that lunch was coming up and it wanted food. You could feel it growling. It was quite loud too and the classroom was silent, aside from that noise of a hungry stomach. Also, when you get hungry, your head starts hurting. This is what you get for not eating breakfast. The sound of grumbling digestive organs and the scratching of quills against paper was made ever louder. It was pounding right behind your ears, slowly seeping into your brain, towards the pulse behind your cortex. You furrowed your eyebrows, out of habit, but that does nothing to help. You focused on relaxing your facial muscles.

Unfortunately, that made it look like you were sleeping. "Miss Snape." Professor Binns called out to you in his droning ghost voice. You opened your eyes, and everybody turned to look at you. You paid them no mind, preferring to keep a straight face and simply address your instructor. "Yes, Professor?" You asked, ignoring the sound of your own voice, echoing in in the walls of your skull. "Were you actually asleep in my class?" You sighed. "First of all, I was not asleep, I was resting my mind after your grueling essay. Second, I have nothing else to do, so why not reward my hard work with a much-needed break? Third of all, not everybody is finished, so let's stop talking and let the others get back to work."

Professor Binns frowned. "And now you disrespect me by answering questions I didn't ask." Your fists clenched. Why is it that almost everybody who fairs Ravenclaw seems to hate you? Of course you don't exactly know if he's a Ravenclaw or not, but still, he certainly acts like one. "See me after class, Miss Snape." Your face went red with rage You had done nothing wrong, and if he weren't a teacher, you would've smacked his wrinkled cheek right there. However, looking at said action, you realize that it would have done you no good. Your hand would have phased right through him.

Then, an idea popped into your head. You've never done this before, but you'd had enough of every Ravenclaw-esqe person discriminating against you. "Oh, believe me, Professor. I'd love to, but the next period is lunch hour, and I promised Professor Snape that I'd dine with him. I'd hate to keep him waiting." Professor Binns' already downward-facing lips went down even more. "... Very well." He grumbled. "But, I'll be checking in with Professor Snape, later, just to make sure you're not lying." _Okay, seriously, what does this man have against me?! I did nothing to him!_ You thought. "I assure you, I'm not lying." You said, performing all the psychological signals you could think of that would indicate that you weren't lying. Examples being that you kept your breathing and voice pitch steady, blinked regularly as not to hold unnatural eye contact, kept a straight face and simply folded your hands in front of you, and spoke in complete sentences.

Professor Binns said nothing, just hummed, and went back to grading essays. When the clock tower rang, signaling lunchtime, you were out the door in a matter of seconds, having taken the time to pack up your things prior to class letting out. Professor Binns said nothing of it, this time. You quickly ran to the great hall, grabbed two plates of food, and went down to the dungeons, knowing that Draco would understand your absence when you explained to him later.


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Snape was putting his room back in order with a flick of his wand when you knocked, balancing the two plates on a huge textbook in your hand. Professor Snape whirled around to see you there and his eyebrows went up into a furrowed peak of surprise. "I brought lunch." You said, showing him the two plates. He came closer to see that it was, indeed, Hogwarts' mid-day meal on the plates and he simply gazed you. "Why, pray tell?" He asked. "Because I wish for you to be fed." You said walking inside. "Would you like for me to put these on your desk?"

Your father followed after you on your way to his workspace, objecting to your meal-time antics. "Miss Y/N, I must ask you to leave." "Oh but you can't forget, I promised to have lunch with you." You said, setting the plates on his desk. "What? No, you didn't. You promised to meet me after school hours." He said, grabbing your arm and turning you to look at him. "Yes, but lunch is more convenient don't you think?" You asked, dodging his attempts to kick you out. "I don't have time for this, Y/N." He groaned, eventually resting his hands on your shoulders and pushing you towards the door. "But, father!" You whined. "What have I told you about addressing me as your father during school hours?" He asked, annoyed, as you quickly shut the door before he could push you out.

"Hear me out!" You said, leaning all your weight against the door. "Stand aside, so I may open this door." Your father demanded, attempting to get past you. "Come on, please!" You said, shifting so that you were covering the doorknob. "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No!" "Please?!" You begged. "Let me open this door!" He replied. You sighed. "If I do, will you listen?" He frowned. "You'll have five minutes to make your case." You shuffled past him so that he could open the door. "Now, what is this all about?" He asked.

"I… may or may not have lied to Professor Binns and said that you and I were having lunch together, so I wouldn't have to stay after class and get detention…" Professor Snape was not amused. "What did you do?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "Literally, nothing! I had finished my work and turned it in, so I decided to close my eyes because I was having a splitting headache. He thought I was sleeping in his class." I said. "And you didn't think to simply sort things out with him?" He replied.

"Oh, I did. Believe me, I did. I replied to him asking me if I was sleeping in his class with: "First of all, I was not asleep, I was resting my mind after your grueling essay. Second, I have nothing else to do, so why not reward my hard work with a much-needed break? Third of all, not everybody is finished, so let's stop talking and let the others get back to work." He didn't even answer my other two lines, he simply said, "and now you disrespect me by answering questions I didn't ask." How is that disrespectful?!" I said. Your father was silent for a minute before he sighed. "Very well. Come sit."

The pair of you sat at his desk after you pulled up a stool. There was once again silence between you. But it was soon filled with the clink of silverware against China plates. This tiny background noise made it a comfortable silence. But after a while, your father broke it. "Don't think that because you had lunch with me, you're exempt from tonight." "Yes, sir." You said, focusing on your lunch. He raised eyebrows. " _Sir_. You rarely call me _that_ one." He said. "I wasn't sure whether to call you Professor or Father." He gave you a look that said, " _Come now, Y/N. You know this."_ You sighed. "Whenever school hours occur, you and I are not related, and therefore should not treat each other as such." You said, forking some food into your mouth after finishing. "Precisely. So you know exactly what to call me right now."

"Yes, but you have to admit that this is every so slightly more familiar than is appropriate for a mere student/teacher relationship, right?" You asked, fiddling with your fork. "Especially when adhering to standards of professionalism…" "Don't flatter yourself, Y/N." Professor Snape scolded. "You know better than this." You frowned, disappointed and still slightly confused. "Yes… Professor." You said, using that tone that a child uses when they lose an argument with their parents. "Good. Now, if you're done eating, please take these plates back to the kitchens." He instructed, giving you his half-eaten plate. "Yes, Professor." You said with a nod. "I'll see you after school." "And you are to address me as Professor, or Sir, tonight." He said. You frowned, looking back at him. "... Yes, Professor." You then walked out of the room, closing the door behind you.

You made your way to the kitchens, dropped off the plates, and went to check the time. The clock said that you had 35 minutes left of lunch, so you went looking for your favorite Slytherin. He was with his group and Pansy Pug-face Parkinson. Seriously, isn't there a _disease_ named after her family? You pressed your lips together and started walking in the other direction. However, Draco spotted you. "Y/N!" He said, walking away from the rest. "But, Dracey!" Pansy called. "Later, Pansy." He said, before turning to you. "Where were you? I was looking all over the Ravenclaw table for you." "I was having lunch with my fa-... Professor Snape." You said, catching yourself on your words. "Afterwards, I came looking for you to explain. However, it seems like you're occupied at the moment."

"Never mind them, Y/N. They can wait." He said waving off the others. "Are you sure? Pansy sure seems tempted to hex me right now." You said, looking back at her. Her fist was clenched around her wand, and her face was red with envious fury. "Well, maybe I just sensed that something was displeasing you." He said, turning your gaze away from Pansy. "It's nothing important, Draco. Go back to the others." You said, gesturing him towards them. He frowned, but left you alone and went back to his group. Pansy smirked, latching onto Draco's arm once he was close enough. You continued on down the hall until you reached an exit that led out to the path to the lake. Once there, you sat down on a bench beside a tree that overlooked the lake. Taking out a book, you began to read Shakespeare's _Antony and Cleopatra_.

" _Excellent falsehood! Why did he marry Fulvia and not love her? I'll seem the fool I am not. Antony Will be himself."_ You read aloud the part of Cleopatra. "What is that you are reading?" A Gryffindor with frizzy brown hair asked, sitting beside you. You looked at her, surprised that anyone would take interest in you and your muggle reading material. "It's a book by a muggle play author, Shakespeare. It's a tragedy called _Antony and Cleopatra_." "Oh, I love Shakespeare." She said, smiling. "May I read with you?" You smiled. "Of course." " _But stirred by Cleopatra. Now for the love of Love and her soft hours, Let's not confound the time with conference harsh. There's not a minute of our lives should stretch Without some pleasure now. What sport tonight?"_ The girl read Mark Antony's lines.

" _Hear the ambassadors." "Fie, wrangling queen, Whom everything becomes-to chide, to laugh, To weep; [whose] every passion fully strives to make itself, in thee, fair and admired! No messenger but thine, and all alone Tonight we'll wander through the streets and note The qualities of people. Come, my queen, Last night you did desire it. [To the messenger] Speak not to us."_ Afterward, the two characters left the scene, so you stopped, to have a proper introduction to the girl. "You read his verses well," I said. "Are you a muggle-born? I've never met another half- or pure-blood who liked Shakespeare before I introduced them to it." "I am. My name's Hermione Granger. What's yours?" "I'm Y/N Snape. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." You said, shaking her hand.

"Snape? As in Professor Snape?" A boy by the name of Harry Potter said. It was quite evident based on the scar, black hair, and glasses. "I didn't realize he had a daughter." Harry marveled. "Yeah… we don't talk about it…" You said, avoiding their gaze. "It's just… easier that way." "Oh? And why is that?" Hermione asked. "Well…" You winced. "Oh, wait…" Harry said before you could say anything. "Is it because of your Hogwarts house?" You looked him, a frown tugging at the corners of your mouth. "Yeah. Probably. Maybe? I don't know. We don't really talk about it… well, we don't really talk about anything that could be considered… unprofessional."

"It seems like your relationship with your father is… strained to say the least." Hermione said. "I'd say that practically nonexistent is a more fitting description." You chuckled. "But, no matter. Theoretically, it's for the best." "How so?" Harry asked. "Well, I'm willing to bet 100 galleons that the only other students who don't _despise_ Professor Snape would be the Slytherins." "Yeah, that one seems like a safe bet." Hermione nodded her head. "It is. I know it. So, theoretically, if my father and I don't act like we're family, I won't be caught up in the hate." You explained. "The theory proved to be wrong." Hermione placed her hand on my shoulder when the clock rang. "Oh dear. It was nice meeting you guys, but I'm afraid I have to leave. I have Divination next."

"Nice to meet you, Y/N. I have ancient runes." Hermione said. "I have potions." Harry rolled his eyes. "Should I say hello to your father for you." "NO!" You practically yelled, grabbing his shirt collar and holding an intense staring contest with him. "No." "No." He repeated. "Don't do it, Harry." "I won't do it." "You better not do it." "I won't do it." "So help me, Harry, you had better not do it!" "I promise I won't do it!" "Just making sure! I don't need him disowning me because I'm friends with Harry Potter!" "Now why would he do that?" Harry asked while making me let go of his shirt collar. "I don't know. We haven't had a meaningful father-daughter conversation in four years!" You said, before running off. "I really have to go! Maybe see you guys later?" "Sure! How about the library after school?" Hermione called. "I'm in trouble with my dad after school! How about tomorrow in the mornings?" "Works for me!" Harry replied. "Me too! See you then!" Hermione called.

You ran up the stairs to Professor Trelawney's classroom, skipping up to four steps at a time. Once you were there, it was almost time for class to start, so you sat down at a table with a random student. She was a Hufflepuff. "Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" You asked. "Sure." She said, before looking up from her bag. Her eyes widened at the sight of you. "Yoooo!" She said, her American accent sticking out like a sore thumb. "You're the girl that destroyed the Ravenclaw table!" You held back a chuckle. "Yeah, what of it?" "That was awesome! You finally said what we Hufflepuffs have been wanting to say for years now! Honestly, it's like Ravenclaws are the Slytherin to our Gryffindor!"

 _But I'm actually friends with a lot of Slytherins…_ You thought while plastering a smile on your face. "... Yeah." "Oh… wait. I'm sorry, I didn't-" "What?" You asked, confused. She couldn't have possibly read your mind… Right? "Your father… I forgot he was the head of Slytherin." _Oh yeah… that counts too, I guess…?_ You thought. "It's alright. Who really cares who my father is? The Ravenclaws would hate me all the same if my father was Cornelius Fudge!" You laughed. "Alright, class!" Professor Trelawney said, coming into the classroom from her office. "It's good to see you all again. Of course, I _knew_ that you would all return to this room safely! Alright! Come now, more crystal gazing!"

"May I?" The Hufflepuff asked. "Sure, go ahead." You replied. She peered into the cloudy orb. "Hmm? Now, what do we have here?" Professor Trelawney asked coming over to observe. "Huh. You're troubled, Y/N." The Hufflepuff said. "You've blocked off emotions concerning a specific person… With a wall of disappointment." You and Professor Trelawney were both impressed. "Give me your hand, darling." She said, staring down at my outstretched palm. "Oh, she's right. You are a kind spirit with a sunny disposition, but… you bear a grudge against a person for an event that happened… four years ago, when you first sat in front of all your peers in the great hall." You muffled the jolt that was sent through you at the memory of the sorting ceremony. "And… You hide a secret from the same person. A secret of friendship with another…" Your fist clenched. "You can't tell him, Professor." You said, shaking your head. "I won't. The lessons I teach my students are none of his concern." She said. "But he's not going to be happy when he finds out." " _If_ he finds out." You said, turning to the Hufflepuff girl. She made the 'lips-are-sealed' motion.


	8. Chapter 8

"And that concludes our lesson." Professor Moody said, as the clock chimed, signaling that the school day has ended… well, at least for the other students. Not for you, however. There was still Professor Snape to see today. You packed up your things, and went to make sure that Draco wasn't showing how intimidated he was by Professor Moody. The blonde's eyes were literally all over the place, minus the place where Professor Moody's face was. "It's alright, Draco. Class is over, you don't have to in his terrifying presence anymore."

He quickly puffed out his chest and sat up straight. "Now wait a minute! I'm just here to protect the fair maiden who specifically described his presence as terrifying. I myself am not affected by him in any way!" Professor Moody appeared behind the lad and snarled in his ear. "Oh, I beg to differ, sunny!" "AHH!" Draco yelped, scurrying out of the classroom like a ferret. You couldn't help but laugh at him. Professor Moody winked at you. "Nice job last night, girly, putting all those blackbirds in their place." You snorted at the comment. "Yes, it was quite worth it, but it still landed me in trouble. I'd better get going. Professor Snape has summoned me to his dingy dungeon lair to serve out my punishment, this afternoon." "Oh? And why Professor Snape? You swore out the Ravenclaws in front of everyone, not just _Professor Snape_." "Because, it's one thing to swear in front of a teacher. It's another thing, entirely, to swear in front of your father." You said, walking out the door. "Have a nice weekend, Professor."

"Were you _actually_ having a conversation with that madman?!" Draco asked, as you walked up to him with an amused smile on your face. "Yes. Yes, I was." You gloated. "Why? Are you upset with yourself that you were too busy hiding from him to come protect the ' _fair maiden'_?" "No!" He said, as you latched onto his arm, and walked with him down to the dungeons. "I'm simply saying that you shouldn't expose yourself to people like him. It's dangerous for an old mountain troll like him to know too much about a young lady like you." "He's not a mountain troll, Draco." You said, rolling your eyes. "Honestly, you call people such offensive names. No wonder I'm practically the only non-Slytherin that doesn't hate you."

"Aside from you, I don't care about the non-Slytherins." He said. "Nor do I really care about most of the Slytherins either. I just tolerate them more." You rolled your eyes and found yourself outside the door of Professor Snape's classroom. "Thank you for walking me down here, Draco." You said, before letting him leave for the Slytherin Common Room. You knocked on the door, and stepped back to let him open it. After he opened the door and revealed his face, you said, "Good afternoon, Professor," with a curt nod. "Miss Y/N," He greeted you, stepping to the side, as to let you in. The potions room was as it should be, minus a chair sitting across from his desk.

"Sit." He instructed. You sat, while he closed the door. "What exactly do you have planned, Professor?" "I know how you feel about me being able to acknowledge our family bond, while you are forbidden from doing so, but I must implore you to cooperate." He said, not answering your question. You were silent until he sat in front of you. "I _insist_ that you cooperate." He said. "… Yes, father." You finally said. He cleared his throat, disapprovingly. "… Yes… Professor." You said, begrudgingly. "Good. Now, I want you listen carefully to what I am about to tell you and you must not repeat it to anyone." He said, leaning closer to you. You remained upright. "There is a threat that is coming. A threat more dangerous than anything you or the students in this school have faced in the past thirteen years."

This caused you to lean forward. "... Even more dangerous than the Basilisk?" You asked. "Far more dangerous than the monster itself, is he to whom the monster answers." He replied. "I think you can only imagine to whom I might be referring." You gazed away from him for a minute to think. The Basilisk was kept in the chamber of secrets… Only the heir of Slytherin could open the chamber… Only the heir of Slytherin could control the monster within… the Basilisk. "The heir of Slytherin?" You whispered. "Yes." Snape confirmed. "Who is the heir? Professor Dumbledore never disclosed that." You asked. "To most of the wizarding community, it is safest for you not to utter his name."

You went pale. You knew that your father wouldn't lie to you about anything and considering the fact that he telling you outright without you even asking a simple question meant that he was worried. Especially if this involved… _Voldemort_. "So…" You began. " _He_ is coming?" "Yes." Your father said. "And, as my daughter, I fear for your safety." A warm feeling spread through your chest. "And so I must prepare you for the danger ahead. I feel it is best for you to be trained in the art of occlumency." The warm feeling went away. He'd used nonverbal legilimency on you before. He saw your thoughts and emotions regarding him. And now you harbored a secret. A secret he could not know of. It was also a rather painful experience. Still, you had agreed to cooperate.

You closed your eyes. "Alright." You finally huffed. "I'll do it." He stood abruptly, and you stood as well. A defensive habit. "Sit." He ordered. "When attacked directly with legilimency for the first time, it is common for the victim to react badly. I don't need you fainting from this experience." You sat, albeit, while turning your chair to watch him as he unrolled a sleeve. Multiple wands were kept inside. A chill ran down your spine. He'd never talked about having multiple wands… "In the past, the dark lord found pleasure in creeping his way inside the minds of his victims and concocting images meant to drive them insane. Only after he had them begging him to kill them would he finally do so. That way it could almost be seen as some twisted version of a merciful death."

You tried to hide all fear from your eyes as his black combo of irises and pupils demanded that you look at them. With a certain wand chosen from his sleeve, he had moved towards you during his explanation of why this was necessary. He now towered over you, sitting in the chair, in a very intimidating manor. You couldn't help but swallow the lump in your throat. "Used properly, occlumency can shield and protect your conscience from his influence." He said, quietly, calmly. _Too quietly. Too calmly._ "In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will attempt to keep me from doing so." He said. You nodded.

"Prepare yourself, Y/N. Put up all your defenses, and quickly." You nodded again, closing your eyes and imaginings six walls forming a cube around your perspective. " _Legilimens_!" The walls almost broke. This was _nothing_ like before. You grit your teeth, desperately trying to patch up the cracks in the walls. It was like someone was clawing at the place between your eyes, trying to get to your skull and smash through it. Every time the cracks were sealed, they just took even more damage. It was then that you realized that this wasn't working. You abandoned the walls and thought of the black void and emptiness. The walls exploded and the void was seen. You were breathing heavily. This was draining. A blinding white light started filling the void. _Let it be then. Even he will eventually tire._ "Do you really think so, daughter mine?" Snape asked. Your head flew back, and you writhed in agony.

The light started forming images of you with your Shakespeare journal. Snape was there reading from a page. " _I may neither choose who I would, nor refuse who I dislike; so is the will of living daughter curbed by the will of a death father."_ You quickly responded by snatching the book away. "Don't you try to quote Shakespeare at me! That is _my_ thing!" You said in the memory, quickly returning to the dark void. The only things that existed in the void were you and him, so you quickly grabbed hold of his shirt collar and trapped you both in a box. Wrestling around with him, you kept him distracted long enough for the walls to crush you both.

When you opened your eyes, you were thoroughly annoyed. "There. I've kept you at bay. Are you happy?" You asked, panting. "You did well for your first _true_ experience with legilimency." Snape said. "We can still improve your skill. But, for now, I'm satisfied." He went to put the wand away. "How long did that take?" You asked. "About an hour for you to fend me off." "An hour?!" You asked. "It felt like five minutes!" "The mind is a weird portion of a person's being. Time is warped there. I'm not surprised that you felt like you were very efficient in forcing me out of your subconscious." He said, rolling up the sleeve. "Efficient?! What about endurance?! Does that count for anything?!" "Yes. You were quite adept at conserving your strength for your first endeavor. I am impressed. We will resume these lessons on monday." He said.

You nodded. "Yes, Fa-... Professor." "The lesson is over, you may leave." "Yes, Professor." You left without another word. Oh thank god you were able to keep your encounter with Harry from him… Once you were gone, Professor snape picked up a quill and a piece of spare parchment. " _I may neither choose who I would, nor refuse who I dislike; so is the will of living daughter curbed by the will of a death father."_ He wrote. "~ Shakespeare." Meanwhile, you'd made your way to Ravenclaw tower. "If the day after tomorrow is yesterday, then today will be as far from Friday as today was Friday with the day before yesterday was tomorrow. What day is today?" You just looked at the knocker _._ "Both literally and when answering the riddle, today is Friday." You said with no emotion in your voice.

The door opened. Cho, Padma, and Luna were at the bottom of the stairwell to the girl's dorms. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were there as well. "Ah, there you are Miss Snape." Professor McGonagall said. "Good afternoon, Professors." You replied. "Have you fixed the staircase yet?" "We need to check." Professor Flitwick said. "If you would be so kind, Miss Snape?" You nodded, going to the staircase. You quickly flew back into your roommates. "AHH!" You yelped. "Oof!" The other girls groaned. "Sorry." You said. "Oh dear. It appears we will have to keep working on it." Professor McGonagall said. "However… if we can't fix it by curfew, where will Miss Y/N be sleeping?" "I slept on one of the sofas last night." You said. "I'll be fine, so long as one of my roommates brings me down my pajamas and maybe some weekend wear for tomorrow. I can change in the bathrooms."

"Absolutely not. What if something happened in the night? What if an intruder broke into Ravenclaw Tower? You'd be the first one in harm's way. Then, your father would have my head on spike." Professor Flitwick said. "As head of Ravenclaw house, it would be my responsibility to house you when you are currently unable to get to your own dorm, but I believe that it would be a violation against the codes of conduct for a female student to lodge with me, even if you are a Ravenclaw." "Then where _should_ I sleep?" I asked, turning to Professor McGonagall. "I'd say that you should sleep in the guest bed in my quarters, but you're not in my house, so it would be rather questionable." She replied. "What of your father? It would make sense to lodge with a relative."

You pursed your lips. "He's not going to like it. Even over the weekend, he won't like the idea of us blatantly displaying our blood relationship." "And you had lunch with him, as a father and daughter?" Professor Flitwick asked. You closed your eyes. "Alright listen, I only told Professor Binns that because I didn't want detention. I had done nothing wrong and when I explained the situation to him he completely undermined what I was saying. I'll admit that I lied, but I really didn't want to fight with a teacher over something as petty as supposedly sleeping in his class after all my work was done and turned in." Professor McGonagall put her hand on her forehead. "Miss Snape, what are we going to do with you?" She asked. "I've served my punishment. Let it rest." I said, hunching my shoulders. "Still. We need to arrange a sleeping place for you, and for you to lodge with your father is the best option." She replied.

"That is, if we don't resolve this." I said. "I'll run the idea by him at dinner. You know, just let him know that if things don't get better that this is what we're doing. We'll let him know if we have to go through with this as it gets closer to curfew." You then looked around for a certain something. After not finding it at first and second glance, you wielded your wand and uttered " _Accio: The Merchant of Venice_." The book came flying from the ottoman chest where you had hidden it, straight into your hand. You placed it in your bag. "For later…" You murmured. "Luna, would you care to read some Shakespeare with me?" "Sure." She chirped, settling beside you on the sofa. "I'm saving _The Merchant of Venice_ for Draco, so do you mind if we read _Hamlet_?" "I have no problem with anything that we read."


	9. Chapter 9

You continued to loiter in the common room with Luna, Cho and Padma having left to visit the library. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall tried everything they could to grant you access to the staircase. Nothing worked. Finally, the clock rang, signalling that it was time for dinner. "I'll run the idea across to him, Professors. If we can't fix it by curfew, I'll just have the girls bring down some of my things so that I'll be good for the weekend." I said, closing the book of _Hamlet_. "Come on Luna, let's go get some dinner." The two of you walked down, accompanying the two Heads of houses. Cho and Padma were already sitting at the table. You told Luna you'd be right back, and walked with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to the teacher's table.

"Umm, Professor Snape?" You asked. He set his glass of wine down, and rather loudly too. "Yes, Miss Y/N." He responded, fairly annoyed. You were quite intimidated to say the least. (Note the sarcasm.) "May we talk to you for a minute?" Professor Snape looked at Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, and then back you. "Very well," He groaned, getting up and following the three of you off to a corner. "What is it?" "So, after having made quite the scene last night, Miss Snape went to her common room and found that some other Ravenclaw had tampered with the staircase so that she could not get to her dorm." Professor Flitwick said. "We've tried to correct the problem, but we are unsuccessful, thus far."

Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow. "And?" He simply asked, sipping his wine, which he had brought with him. "And I need a place to sleep." I said. "I slept on a sofa in the Ravenclaw common room last night, and Professor Flitwick is not letting me do that again. So, we figured it the best option for me to lodge with you." Snape almost choked on his wine. "Absolutely not!" He said. "Why can't you just stay with the head of your house?" "Oh, so if I were a Slytherin, then it would be okay?" I asked, crossing my arms. Snape glared at me. "Why must you always pull that card when we're arguing?" "Because it's effective." I replied. "So, if I were a Slytherin, would you let me lodge with you?" Snape said nothing. "Very well. You may stay for the weekend." He finally conceded.

"Hey, that's only if we don't fix the stairs." You said, putting your hands up in defense. "If we fix them before curfew, I'll sleep in my dorm. If not, one of my roommates will just bring me down some stuff to hold me over for the weekend." "And what if it takes longer than a weekend to grant you access to your dormitory?" Snape asked. "... Why don't we wait and see if we need to cross that bridge once we get to it?" You asked, with a smile. " _If_ we get to it." Professor Flitwick said. "Very well. You'll lodge with me. For now, eat your dinner." Snape said, waving you away. You crossed your arms. "Yes, Father." Snape stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to you with a glare. "It's not school hours anymore." You said with a grin. "We're still at the school, though, Miss Y/N." He replied, sternly.

"Yes, but I still win." You made your way out of the corner. "How so?" Snape asked, following you with his gaze. "I still manage to make our relationship more familiar through my successful attempts to annoy you, which is my right as your daughter, _Father_." You said, innocently nodding your head to the side as you spoke the last word with smug emphasis. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were trying not to laugh. "Damn that stupid hat. It's the reason she learned Ravenclaw's smarta** talent." Snape muttered as they all sat down. (five points from Ravenclaw for reading that term in my voice.) McGonagall and Flitwick were all out chortling now. You sat down with the other girls who were all looking at the two laughing teachers. "What was that about?" Cho asked. "Oh, just some sarcastic father-daughter shenanigans." You said, before filling up your plate and beginning to eat. Draco grabbed your attention soon afterwards. "Hey, Y/N." He said, causing you to turn. "Hey. I'll get the book after dinner, if you want to read." "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to join me at Hogsmeade, tomorrow morning."

Oh dear. You were going to go see Harry and Hermione tomorrow morning. And Draco hates Harry and Hermione, and the Weasley boy too. "Oh, um, sorry Draco, but I've already got something planned for tomorrow morning. Maybe in the afternoon?" Draco cocked his head to the side. "Do you really? Oh well, the afternoon works too, I guess." He said. "However, yes. I would like to continue reading, but later." "Got it. I actually might be rooming with Professor Snape for the weekend, so I could possibly walk you back down to the Slytherin Common room." "Really? Why?" "Because, Professor Flitwick still hasn't figured out the jinx on the staircase yet, and I still can't get up to my dorm room." "That is a good reason." He said, before eating his dinner again.

A few minutes later, your favorite Durmstrang student decided to sit beside you. Cho, Padma, and Luna could not stop staring. "Hello again, Y/N." He said. "Stephan! I'm surprised you didn't get out of that mess from last week with a nasty curse or something." "I did." He said. You furrowed your eyebrows. "What? What kind of curse was it?" You asked, examining his face for anything out of the ordinary. He burped very loudly. "A belching curse," He said, "Excuse me." You contained a laugh as best you could, but it still caused you to snort at his magic-induced state. "How… _humorous_." You chuckled. The other girls nodded. Behind you, you could hear Draco scoffing at the sight of you and Stephan. What is his problem? You wondered. "And you've been dealing with this affliction for the last week?" You asked. "No, I just learned how to belch on command through the experience." He grinned. You laughed again. Dinner went by without much else worth mentioning. Well, except for Stephan belching out his ABC's in order to make you laugh until your sides hurt. Draco just growled at the sight.

When dinner was over, you said goodbye to Stephan and told Draco that you'd be back to read with him once it was confirmed that the stairs still didn't work. Still, he insisted on joining you with Professor Snape in tow. "Mister Malfoy, I do not see the reason behind your being here." Snape said. "It's simple, sir. I'm here to make sure that if Miss Y/N is once again thrown back from the staircase, that I may prevent her from being hurt." He said. You laughed quietly. As lovely a thought as it is, you knew that he was really there so that he could continue reading with you. "What?" Draco asked. "Nothing. I was just remembering my conversation with Professor Moody today, that's all." You replied. "Y/N, no." "Y/N, yes."

When we got to the common room, you answered the riddle for your little group. Luna, Cho, and Padma went to sit on a sofa. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, started trying a few last attempts at unjinxing the stairwell, and you went to pull out The Merchant of Venice that you'd kept hidden in the ottoman for the day. "Shall we, Draco?" "With pleasure," Draco said, sitting on the ottoman with you. After a few lines of Bassanio, which Draco read with such verve, Professor Snape interrupted our quiet reading. "How have you managed to get Mister Malfoy to read Shakespeare?" He asked. "I was angry, so he snuck into Ravenclaw Tower and started quoting Shakespeare to cool my temper." You shrugged. "And Shakespeare is a genius." "I agree, despite his muggle status." Draco said with a nod. "Actually, I have reason to believe that he was a squib." You said. "Oh?" He mused. "Well, he knows about magic or he wouldn't write about witches in his plays."

"He does?" Professor Snape asked. "Yes, Macbeth, to name just one. Amazing book, I feel like it'd be Draco's favorite." You said, turning to him. "Really. Why is that?" "Just think: the ultimate Gryffindor-Slytherin showdown with swords and gore instead of wands and curses." "I want to read that next." "Oh we are. Believe me, we are." You promised. "Alright, Miss Y/N," Professor Flitwick called. "If you would please come try to ascend the stairwell." You got up and went to the stairwell. Draco followed, ready to catch you if you fell. Which was exactly the case. "Yipe!" You squealed, falling back into Draco's arms. He too fell flat on his rear from the force. "Oof!" He grunted. "Thanks, Draco." You smiled. "No problem, Y/N." He said, while trying to pull both himself and you up off the floor.

"Well, that's just perfect." Padma said, coming over to you. "Now we won't have Y/N to wake us up tomorrow with her music!" "I like her music." Luna mused. "So do we, Luna." Cho chimed in. "But now we'll be without it!" Padma complained. "You guys can keep my headphones for the weekend, Luna knows the spell to make them work." You said. "But I do need you to go grab two weekend outfits, my pjs, my toothbrush, and my hairbrush for me." "On it." Cho said, before ascending the stairs with ease. "Know that the culprits will be punished when we figure out who did this." Professor Flitwick said. "Don't bother, Professor," I sighed. "Anyone in Ravenclaw— with the exception of Cho, Padma, and Luna— could've done it. Remember what happened yesterday?" "I do, Miss Snape." Professor Flitwick replied, pointedly. "But regardless of how vulgar the language from you mouth was, it doesn't justify locking you out of your dorm room."

"Maybe so, but I really don't care who did it. The animosity between me and the rest of my house is still there, and nothing can change that." I stated. Before he could reply, Cho came back down with your bag, packed with the things you requested. "Here you go, Y/N." She said. "Thank you, Cho. I'll see you all sometime in near future." You bade her goodbye, picked up your book, and went down the steps from Ravenclaw Tower with Professor Snape and Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

"I dare you to take this into Slytherin common room, show it to Pansy, find out her reaction, and then tell her that he's a muggle author." You said, pressing the book into Draco's hands. "I will," he grinned. "Goodnight, Y/N, Professor," "Goodnight, Draco." You smiled. After he was safely inside Slytherin Common Room, Professor Snape sighed. "You and your antics are both childish and fascinating." "I never cease to amaze either of us." You retorted. Professor Snape said nothing, just motioned for you to follow him to his quarters. You did so, in the same usual fashion, excluding words and always in perfect step with him.

Once inside Snape's quarters, you both took turns preparing for bed. While he was grading first years papers, you washed, brushed your teeth and hair, and put on your pajamas. Once you were done, Snape did the same. You came to the conclusion that you'd have to sleep on the floor, since you were almost certain that your father wouldn't be giving up his bed for the weekend. Oh well, he'll just have to give up his pillow instead. You went into the bathroom first to get changed and brush your teeth. When you emerged, Snape was in there without a word. A perfect opportunity to steal his bedding. You curled up in an unused corner and built yourself a little nest with his things. When he came back out, however, he was not amused to see you trying to get comfortable in that pitiful excuse for a sleeping place. ' _Levicorpus.'_ he thought, causing you to yelp as you flew up into the air.

"Father, put me down!" You squeaked, as he plopped you down into a cushioned chair. With a wave of his wand, the chair turned into a recliner. "Oh," you said, seeing a newly created resting spot for you conveniently placed under your person. "You're not sleeping on the floor." He said, taking the things you stole and giving them to you. "Thank you." You said, taking the comfy treasures and rebuilding your little nest on the chair. "You're welcome, now go to sleep." He said, before turning back to see that you had already rolled over and closed your eyes. Humming, he too retired for the night.

* * *

 _The sounds of young children chatting with each other filled my ears, as I opened my eyes to a scene that was a tiny bit hazy. Familiar heads of hair were scattered through the room. A far younger Draco Malfoy sat at the front of the room. A far younger Harry and Hermione were sitting in the middle of the second row. I was sitting in a first year potion class, shared between Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Part of me flushed at the thought, as I was nowhere near where I was supposed to be. But, nobody seemed to even notice me there. Then my father walked in._

" _There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." The students fell silent and I stood off to the side. "As such… I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making… However, for those select few…" Snape looked at Draco, who smirked. "Who possess the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."_

 _The only sound was the scritch scritch of a quil on parchment, I looked to see Harry bent over something on his desk. "Then again…" My father said. "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Hermione nudged Harry, who finally looked up at Snape. "_ _Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry didn't answer. "You don't know? Let's try again, where may I find a bezaor?" "I don't know, Sir." "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"_

 _I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try asking her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught sight of Seamus's eye and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter."_

* * *

You woke up the next day before your father had even stirred. Deciding it would be best not to be there when he woke up, simply because of his opinions on professionalism, you quietly got dressed and rushed out the door. It wasn't until you had spotted Harry in the library that you remembered the dream you had last night. It was such a weird dream. Like it actually happened four years ago. You didn't dwell on it further, as you had no reason to. Though it didn't completely leave the back of your mind. "Hey," You said, as you sat down. "Morning, Y/N." Harry replied. "How did things go with your father yesterday?" You frowned. "It's not even a real punishment. But it has turned into an ongoing thing. I'll be seeing him again on Monday about it."

Harry and Hermione were confused. "What is it?" You pursed your lips. "I'd say it's a family matter but he'd rather I didn't call it that. All I can really say is that it's… confidential." "Is that why there's been word that you're spending the weekend with him?" "I actually am spending the weekend with him while Professor Flitwick tries to fix the stairwell." "The stairwell? Which stairwell and what's wrong with it?" Hermione asked. "After I completely swore out the entire Ravenclaw table, someone jinxed the stairwell to the girl's dormetory as revenge. I haven't been able to climb those stairs since thursday." "Where did you sleep the night before last?" Harry asked, a tiny bit ticked. "On a sofa in the Common room. S'alright. My roommates didn't mind bringing me down what I'd need for the weekend."

Hermione sighed, disapprovingingly, but couldn't conceal her smile. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you, _Snape_?" "I regret nothing, _Granger_." You smiled. "They don't like me, and I don't like them." "So, what are you going to do to get back at them?" Harry asked. "Harry! She's not going to anything, she'll get caught!" "You're absolutely right, Hermione! I'm not going to do anything!" You smiled. "But Fred and George will, once I ask them." "Oh my God, Y/N!" Hermione sighed. You poked your tongue out. "Either way, I will still be a smart a$$, Hermione. There's no stopping me." You kept bickering with Hermione about Fred and George for a few more minutes until Cho showed up. "Oh, hey, Cho." You smiled at her. "Guy's, this is one of my roommates. Plus my other two, Luna and Padma, she's the only one that isn't mad about Thursday night." "I didn't know you knew Harry, Y/N." Cho said, motioning to sit. "I actually just met them yesterday." "Oh, well, I just have a question Harry." "Yeah? What is it?" "How did you get your name into the goblet of fire." You furrowed your eyebrows and sucked air in between your teeth and your cheek.

"Cho, I think he's already been asked that question a few hundred times? If he didn't answer the others, he's not going to answer now." You said. "Thanks, Y/N. Because I did answer that question already. It's just that people don't believe me when I say that I _didn't_ put my name in the goblet of fire." Harry said, glaring at a random bookshelf. "Harry." Hermione said. "What?! Is it so wrong for me to think that my best friend of all people would believe me?! He's being a git!" Harry snapped. "He's jealous for Christ's sake! You're always in the spotlight!" Hermione said. As they kept fighting about it, you apologized to Cho, who winced, nodded, and told you she'd see you later. You sat there with your arms crossed until you were done with it.

"Will you two stop it?! Who even are you talking about? The ginger I see you guys with?" You asked. "Yes, his name's Ron. He and Harry had a major fall out on thursday night over the whole big goblet of fire fiasco." Hermione sighed. "Now they aren't even being near each other." You hummed. "Well, here, to help get your mind off that question, I have one of my own." "What?" Harry asked. "Forget how your name got in the Goblet to begin with. Why did it spit out a fourth name at all, let alone _yours_?" You asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before nodding. "That's actually a much better question to be asking. Thanks." Hermione said. You nodded. "Of course. What else are Ravenclaws for?" You sat there talking about life and friendships and drama and classes until you heard the clock strike 10:30. "Mmm. Well, you guys, it's been fun, but I promised Draco that I'd have lunch with him in Hogsmeade." "Wait, Malfoy?" Harry said, unpleasantly surprised. "Yeah, Malfoy. Problem, Potter?" You teased. Harry was about to snip back when Hermione put her hand over his mouth. "Enjoy yourself, Y/N." "Thanks, Hermione." You said, before leaving. "I'll see you later, perhaps?" "Sure!" Hermione said.

You walked out the doors and onto the grounds, prepared to just wander your way to Hogsmeade when you glanced towards the Quidditch Pitch and saw a speck of green flying through the air. Only one slytherin you knew could fly that well, and you immediately power walked towards the spires. "Practicing for next year, are you?" You asked, leaning against the rail of one of the boxes. "Just a little, but I must say, now that my favorite little cheerleader's here, I can finally start showing off for her." Draco grinned, hovering down at your level.

"Oh, so I'm your _favorite little cheerleader_? Well, such a pity that I don't even root for your team." You teased. Malfoy scoffed. "Yes, but you root for _me_." He braced one arm on the rail, the other kept his broom steady. "Because you _love_ me, don't you?" You blushed, but quickly laughed it away. "You wish, pretty boy. Maybe I just still hold a grudge against Rodger Davis for almost plowing me over." Draco pouted and you snickered, before leaning over and bringing your lips really close to his cheek. Draco stilled. He could feel your breath and was about to close his eyes when you quickly pulled away and booped his nose. "Boop!" You giggled. "Alright, so you may be my favorite seeker three times out of four, but keep in mind that my roommate and one of my closest friends is Cho Chang, the _Ravenclaw_ Seeker."

Draco sighed, amusedly, and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Y/N. I'll give us a ride to Hogsmeade." You laughed a little, and carefully mounted the broom with your arms wrapped around his waist. "Comfy?" He said, cheekily. "Very." You retorted, squeezing him a little tighter. On your way to Hogsmeade, the urge to nuzzle your face into his shoulder overcame you, and you acted on it without thinking. It was only when Draco said something that you jerked your head back with a blush. "What are you doing, Y/N?" "Nothing." You replied, refusing to look at him. "Oh look it's a cloud." Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, there are multiple clouds in the sky." "Yeah, but that one's special." "Oh? And why is it special?" Draco purred at you. "Because I pointed it out first. That's why it's special." I said, trying not to giggle like the crushing schoolgirl I was.

Draco hummed and stopped to hover over the entrance to Hogsmeade. "Well then, maybe I ought to put you in a room full of beaxbatons students and see if I can point you out first?" You furrowed your eyebrows. "I don't know how I should take that, Draco. Are you comparing to them?" "Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" He asked, smirking at you. You frowned. "Let's just go to lunch." Draco turned away and winced. He didn't mean to upset you. "You're right, you're right. Does the Three Broomsticks sound good?" You smiled and nodded, "That sounds great." "Excellent, allow me to treat you to a butterbeer then." Draco said, touching down in front of the pub. You both dismounted and he held the door open for you as you walked inside and grabbed a table for two.

"Two butterbeers," Draco ordered and went to sit down. "So? Anything new you want to tell me about?" "Nothing that you don't already know I'm sure." Draco shrugged pulling out a copy of the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_. You looked at the front page and clicked your tongue. "Really? Do you honestly believe that he did it?" You asked as you scanned through the page about how Harry Potter slipped his name into the goblet of fire. "I don't know. But I have to say, if it means he's in danger, I'm all for it." "Yeah but… something's _off_ about it. I… I'm a little worried that the whole thing is rigged or something." You shook your head. "Well, if someone dies, at least it won't be someone you care deeply about, right?" Draco asked. "Well, I _did_ bribe Cedric Diggory with ten galleons to go on a date with Cho." You said. "She's really got it bad for him, and if _he_ dies," You shuddered, "Imagine how the poor girl would fair. I couldn't stand to see her like that…"

Draco frowned and patted your hand. "He'll be fine. I'm sure." Draco said, and you smiled. Maybe you are a good influence on him. As you drank the butterbeer and ordered a few bites of food, you talked over many different things. Potions, Quidditch, Shakespeare, and other things. "So, how did your morning with Stephan go?" Draco eventually asked, making you almost choke on your butterbeer. "I didn't spend my morning with Stephan." You said. "I was helping some first years study for their Charms quiz on Monday." Well, hey, at least it wasn't a complete lie… "Oh, okay." Draco replied clearly put down. "How did Pansy react to the book?" I asked. "She was all over it until I told her who gave it to me." Draco laughed. "Sounds like Pansy. And when you told her he was a muggle?" Draco cringed. "She almost threw it in the fire. If I was a tiny bit slower… Here, you ought to have it back. It's not safe with me." He quickly slided the book across the table. You laughed. "Yes, I think it's been put in enough harm's way. Thank you, Draco." You leaned across the table and kissed him before you could think.

You felt Draco's cheek heat up against your lips, and you smiled, still not completely aware of what you were doing. When you pulled back, however, and saw the shellshocked look on his face, your smile fell and you went pale. "O-oh… I-I…" You swallowed hard, before placing a galleon on the table, snatching up the book, and leaving with a "See you around, Draco!" You ran out of Hogsmeade like a dementor was chasing you and you did not stop until you got to the castle. "Oh my God, what have I done?" You sank down to the wall inside the door. "Pansy's going to kill me." "And why would I do that?" Came the stupid pug-face's snooty little question. And you were just too terrified with yourself to snoot back. "I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! Please don't hex me!" You cowerd at her feet, before running off in a random direction. "What on earth was that all about?" Pansy tilted her head to the side.


	11. Chapter 11

When you sat down at dinner that that evening, you slumped against the table. "You got Snape to take a point from Ravenclaw." Padma said, groaning. "What? Why?!" You complained. "You kissed Malfoy." Cho chimed in. "Okay, one how do you two know about that? And two, it was only on the cheek, it could've been a friendship kiss!" You tried to defend yourself. "You were supposed to go for his lips! And then you ran away like an idiot!" They practically yelled, before you clapped a hand over each of their mouths. "Are you serious right now?! Do you want Pansy to kill me?!" "She's going to kill you either way. You should've gone for the lips." Padma said, removing your hand. You turned around to look at Pansy, who was sending the most deadly glare at you, making you quickly turn around and hunch over. "I'm so screwed." You whispered. "You sure? Not if Malfoy has anything to say, by the looks of it…" Cho pointed, and you turned around again to see Draco glaring down Pansy. Your heart skipped a beat.

When Pansy finally backed down, Draco looked your way, and your cheeks went red as you turned back around. "Not a word, you two." You said, as you filled your plate. Padma and Cho giggled, as Luna sat down. "You should know that Draco was looking for you, Y/N. He said he wanted to talk about lunch." "Ah, I don't think we need to, Luna." You blushed even more. "I think we covered everything that needs to be covered…" "Are you sure? Because he seems to be looking for your attention." Luna motioned to Draco, who you turned to see was craning his neck. You clapped your hands over your face and leaned back a little. "Merlin, help me. I have made a mistake!"

"Oh, come on, Y/N! Maybe this could help with the awkward romantic tension surrounding you two." Cho said. "What romantic tension?!" You asked. "Y/N, you're blinder than a bat. Everyone can see that Draco likes you! Even your father!" Padma said. "What?! No! We've known each other since we were like… babies! What kind of girl falls in love with the guy she's known since she was born?" You blushed, avoiding their eyes. "You do, Y/N. We see it written all over your face. Pluck up the courage and ask him to be your boyfriend already!" "Ugh! You girls are mental!" You said, pushing your plate away and putting your head down. "And you're being so stubborn! We just want to see you be happy!" "And I don't want to see myself being on Pansy's hitlist." You pointed a thumb back in her direction. "Careful, Y/N. She looks about ready to pull out her wand." Cho said, averting her gaze.

You sighed, and picked at your plate. "Has Professor Flitwick fixed the stairs yet?" "He wants to have you test them out after dinner." "Ugh, why not now? I'm tired of being around so many people!" You whined. "Is everyone talking about this?" "Everyone with even a little degree of importance." Padma said, nodding to Stefan who was clearly butthurt about it. You exhaled every ounce of air in your lungs. "That's it. I'm done! I'm bailing early! I'll see you in Ravenclaw Tower." You said, stuffing a few more bites into your mouth and speed walking out of the hall. The sounds of footsteps following you made you groan. "I swear, whoever you are, stop following me before I hex you." "It's just me, Y/N." Hermione said. "Oh thank, God. I'm done with guys for the rest of the weekend!" You said, turning around. "I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?" You went and collapsed against a wall.

"My roommates are calling what Draco and I have "romantic tension"! Like, what?! What even is romantic tension?! Do you think we have romantic tension?!" "I mean, you definitely have something if you kissed him like people are saying." Hermione shrugged, coming sit beside you on the floor. "It was on the cheek for God's sake! I could've meant it platonically!" "And yet you still ran?" Hermione smiled, knowingly. "Shut up, Hermione. Besides, it was a mistake! I wasn't thinking right!" You threw your hands up. "Fancying someone does tend to have that effect." Hermione nodded. "I don't fancy anyone!" You blushed. "Your face says otherwise, Y/N." Hermione crossed her arms amusedly. You looked away and hunched your back. "Okay, maybe I do fancy someone, but who ever said it was Draco?" "Your actions in the Three Broomsticks today did." Hermione laughed. "But I don't fancy Draco!" You argued, the thought of Stefan coming into your mind. "Are you sure about that?" Hermione asked, the cheek in her voice practically making you want to palm her in the face. "Yes!" You retorted, as an image of Draco appeared in your head. Lies. "... For the most part…"

Hermione laughed. "Who's the other one?" How did she…? You shifted in your spot. "A Durmstrang student. His name is Stefan." You smiled a little, before it fell. "He's upset with me about this…" "He must like you too." "And I like him, but…" You sighed, and pinched the bridge of your nose. "Ugh." Hermione rubbed your shoulder comfortingly. "A prime example of troubles in paradise if I've ever seen it," "Bloody chaos is a better phrase." You wrinkled your nose. Hermione laughed at you for what felt like the millionth time. You didn't even have the impulse to tell her to shut up anymore. "Well, I should be going. I'm going to be enjoying some peace and quiet in my common room."

Hermione smiled at me and bid me farewell, and was about to go back to the great hall when I said, "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you and then I'll dump your corpse in the black lake for the squid to eat." "Except that the squid would never harm a Hogwarts students, since it's semi-domesticated." Hermione retorted. "That means nothing, I will still kill you." You said, before disappearing around the bend of a corridor. The walk to Ravenclaw Tower was beautifully quiet. The paintings were all too busy doing their painting things to talk to you. The ghosts were nowhere to be seen. Not even Mrs. Norris or Filch were around. When you arrived back at Ravenclaw Tower, the knocker knew by the look on your face that it was better just to let you in. "Thank you, Doorkeeper," You muttered, collapsing on a sofa. The silence was beautiful. You knew that there would be hell to pay when you next saw any of the Ravenclaw table, or the Slytherin table for that matter, but for now, the solitude was welcome.

Eventually all good things must end, however, because Professor Flitwick arrived fifteen minutes later. "Ah, there you are, Y/N. Would you mind?" He asked, making you nod and rise from the couch. 'Please work,' You thought, as you tried to walk up the stairs. You made it halfway before the stairs flattened out into a slide. "Ahh!" You screamed, as you tumbled back down. "Well, it half-works…" You said. Professor Flitwick nodded. "Well then, it looks like I'm making some progress, but I'm afraid you'll still have to stay with your father tonight. Thank you, Miss Snape." You nodded, before preparing yourself to leave Ravenclaw Tower and start the trip down to the dungeons.

Snape was at his desk when you entered, and the sound of the door took his attention away from whatever he was doing. Your eyes met across the room and you flushed indignantly. "Professor Flitwick's figured it out halfway, but I still can't get to my dorm." You said, glaring at the wall to your right. "So I'm stuck with you for another night?" He asked, black eyes boring into your face so hard, you could feel it burning on your cheek. "Unfortunately, yes." You said, closing the door behind you and retreating to your recliner. Snape hummed, before returning to the work on his desk. Getting into a comfortable position, you stared at the wall some more. The silence settled like a thick blanket over everything in the room. You didn't want to think about your father right now. You didn't want to think about anyone right now. Especially not anyone in Slytherin house. With Draco trying to get your attention, Pansy out to murder you, and you being forced to stay with the man that deducted house points because you didn't kiss Draco on the lips—and is coincidentally your father, you were done with sociality. 'I mean, what, is my love life the latest article in the Daily Prophet or something?' You thought, pouting. To be honest, you wanted to be alone in Ravenclaw Tower with your books and headphones. Actually, no. Your headphones would probably play a bunch of love songs.

Eventually, Snape set down his quill and got up from his desk. When he crossed to the living quarters section of his room, you finally stopped looking at the wall. He sat on his bed, looking at you with an unamused face, though you knew that as his resting expression. With a frown you began your staring contest again. "What kind of father reprimands his daughter for not kissing a boy on the mouth?" You asked, after a few minutes. "How bold of you assume my reasoning, Miss Y/N. Maybe I deducted a point for your public display of affection." He answered. "Dragon pi$$." You said, shifting in your seat. "To quote the student lingo that you will never understand, you ship me and Draco harder than anyone else in this school, with the possible exception of Luna." Snape frowned. "You think Draco and I would make a beautiful couple." You explained, "I know what it means, Y/N. I teach all levels of school, not just fourth years, in case that slipped your mind." "Regardless, you of all people would never deduct a house point for me showing PDA with Draco of all people, in Hogsmeade of all places." You said. "Unless, of course, I regret it afterwards."

Snape rolled his eyes. "You're going to scare off any boy you kiss if you keep running away afterwards." "That's not a good enough excuse to deduct house points!" You said. "You always hold me to a standard of professionalism, but here you are using your position in this school to punish me for not kissing a boy on the lips?! You're being the biggest hypocrite of them all if I've ever seen one!" "It's one point— "This isn't even about the number of points anymore!" You seethed. "This is about how you manipulate the relationship we have to be as convenient for you as possible!" You didn't even wait for him to respond, you were grabbing your things and heading straight for the bathroom. Once inside you locked the door with an angry sigh. The shower water ran down your shoulders. You stayed there, glaring at the wall. 'Maybe, if I take long enough, I'll use up all the hot water and he'll be forced to shower in the cold.' You thought. 'Except that magic allows us endless hot water, idiot.' Eventually, you convinced yourself to get out before he used the alohomora spell, and dried off. Then, once you were dressed in your pajamas which actually made you feel better, you replaced your petty scowl and emerged from the bathroom. Snape said nothing, just disappeared in after you, shutting the door. You curled up in your recliner and went to sleep.


End file.
